Nothing Comes from Nothing
by mangotango101
Summary: Whistles and pinecones were when they first fell in love. Edelweiss and the Laendler were when they were in love, but couldn't do anything. The Gazebo and the wedding were when they were together. What are their thoughts? Captain & Maria POV. Georg/Maria
1. Whistles and Dinner

**Hello again! This is the beginning of a new set of drabbles. It is about The Sound of Music. What Georg and Maria are thinking during various scenes - particularly the ones where you can see the tension between them. They will be short, but sweet and fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is all Rogers and Hammerstein's work. And the screen writers and the network. No Copywright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Maria POV:

My nerves were jumping as I rushed from the ballroom.

"In the future, you will remember that there are rooms in this house that are best left undisturbed," the Captain said to me as I stood with my mouth open. The first thing I noticed about him was his smart outfit. Then his chiseled face, and finally, those piercing blue eyes – they seemed to stare right into my soul. Quite like The Reverend Mother's, but not as kind. They were like ice.

"Yes Captain, yes sir," I said, timidly.

He then went on and on about ridiculous rules that I had to follow. I saluted him with a "yes, sir!" and he gave me the strangest look. I returned it with my look of penitence. Then, he took out a whistle and blew into – hard. I was shocked! What is a dignified man like himself using a dog whistle in a house? And after insulting my dress! Though it is an ugly dress. I don't blame the poor for not taking it. But before I could dwell on it for too long, I heard clattering above me. I heard footsteps of many children as they ran to what?

Oh dear – they have run to a line as if in the army. I did a quick head count. There were only six! Where was the seventh? Then, to my surprise, they started marching as if they were in the navy corps. But there was something about this man, tooting away on the whistle that stirred something inside of me. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was strange.

Then, he handed me a whistle. I accidentally called him Reverend Captain, and felt my face flush. Oh goodness, he wants me to answer to a whistle. Maybe in good time. Oh, where did that come from? I blew into the whistle sharply, and he turned, looking at me. Something tug in my stomach, but I pushed it away. He answered me curtly "you may call me Captain". I smiled slightly, meeting his piecing stare, even thought it felt as if I was being surveyed ever so closely. It was at that moment – when he blew the whistle after looking at me so intensely I knew that there was a greater reason why I was being sent here. It was then that I knew that there was something about this captain that made me feel strange, and I had to figure out why.

* * *

The Captain POV

I was impatient to begin eating. This new governess did not seem very promising. Talking back to me this morning, and now she is ten minutes late to dinner! I'm afraid that this is not going to end well.

I suddenly hear a huge clatter and see that Fraulein Maria has finally graced us with her presence. She went to sit down on her chair and suddenly shot up with a yelp. I gave her a look and she seemed guilty. She smacked her bum and said "err, rheumatism." And sat down.

We were finally left to eat in peace.

"Excuse me, Captain; haven't we forgotten to thank the Lord?"

I looked at her for a moment, and then reluctantly put my fork down. I knew that under my annoyance, there was a twinge of something else. Something I hadn't felt since before my wife died. It scared me.

She let us eat in peace, or so she thought. Throughout dinner, she continuously talked and asked questions.

In the Von Trapp house hold, dinner is a time for silent contemplation of one's food – not conversation.

This fraulein would be work, and I knew it from that moment.

**I hope you liked! I'll be working on this along with When You Close the Door, You Right a Tilting Planet, and my Tonks Lupin story if I can think of anything. And maybe the Violet and Quigley one that I may just end up redoing completely. Check 'em out! If you have a story you want, let me know, and I'll see what I can do.**

**Mangotango101**


	2. My Favorite Things and Vienna

**Chapter 2 in this drabbles series. I hope you enjoy. It is "My Favorite Things" and Georg thinking. The italics is him internally fighting with himself and his feelings.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't won Sound of Music. It belongs to 20th Century Fox.**

Maria POV

The thunder clapped over head as I danced and sang with the laughing children. They already had a special place in my heart – I couldn't wait to get to know them all better.

"These are some of my favorite things!" we trilled. I spun and suddenly found myself face to face with the Captain. My heart rate increased, but I couldn't tell if it was because I was flushed from spinning and singing or if it was because he was right there.

The children scampered into a line, looking terrified.

"Liesl," he said sharply. "I don't recall seeing you after dinner."

"R-really? W-well, I was," she fidgeted, trying to come up with an acceptable answer.

"Yes?"

I knew that this was my time to intervene.

"What she means to say," I began, trying desperately to think of something. "Is that we were just spending some time, getting to know each other." I finished, looking nervously at him. He glared at me with those eyes – the piercing blue ones. He snapped his head to Liesl, and she gave him a guilty smile. Our excuse seemed to do the trick.

He sent the children off to bed.

"Fraulein, do you remember what I told you about bedtime in this household?" He said, looking at me – well, more like glaring.

"Yes," I answered.

"And do you, or do you not have trouble following simple instructions?" he asked, making me feel like a small child.

I thought of a cheeky response.

"Only during thunderstorms."

He harrumphed. Ah well, I did what I could. Then I remembered: he was leaving for Vienna in the morning to visit Baroness Schraeder. I don't know what came over me, especially after what Frau Schmidt told me, but I burst out –

"Captain!"

"What?" he said wearily.

"Do you think I could have more fabric to make the children play clothes?"

"No. And when I return from Vienna I expect you will have gotten some discipline, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," I said, defeated.

And then he walked out to go to bed, and I snuggled into my spider free bed.

* * *

Captain POV

I suppose I should be happy about going to Vienna in the morning. I was going to see my darling Elsa, but for some reason, I just couldn't get interested. I was trying to fall asleep when I heard noise coming from Fraulein Maria's room.

_My, she is going to be more trouble than I thought_ I thought to myself as I walked across the floor to her room. I threw open the door and was met with the most astonishing sight. My children were singing and dancing with Fraulein about roses and packages or some utter nonsense. Fraulein stopped short when she saw me, and I couldn't help but feel a little bad when fear took her blue eyes. But rules are rules, and discipline must be observed.

I gave her a talk about discipline and told her to acquire some before I returned.

I went to my room, and began thinking if I really wanted to go to Vienna.

_Stop it, Georg. This is nonsense. Of course you want to go to Vienna. Elsa is there. Maria is just your children's' governess. Nothing else. Stop these thoughts right now!_

_But there hasn't been singing or laughter since Agathe!_

_It doesn't matter! She's just causing trouble. You belong in Vienna to bring Elsa home to meet your children._

_But I don't want to leave. I love this villa._

_It's only for a little while. Georg, you are being ridiculous!_

_But the children!_

_Since when have you cared about what they feel?_

_I did before Agathe…_

_Well, she's gone, and Elsa is the new Agathe. You need to forget about Maria._

_But she's living with me!_

_I mean forget what you are thinking about her. You can't think about how beautiful you think her eyes are and how wonderful her voice is! It will only cause you pain._

_But how can someone so wonderful cause me pain!_

_I give up. Go to Vienna and see what happens. Now, please let me sleep._

The two conflicting sides of Georg battled until early in the morning. He knew he had to sleep, but he couldn't stop the war raging in his head.

He needed to get out of Salzburg for a while and clear his head. Vienna would be perfect. And Elsa would be there.

**Hope the war wasn't too complicated. Let me know if you want more! And what scenes you want. ~Mangotango101**


	3. Missing You

**Chapter 3. I have used some suggestions and I hope you like it. There's more angst. To be honest, I have no idea how long it takes to get from Salzburg to Vienna and vise versa, but I"m assuming 3 days. I also don't know how long the Captain was away, because it's the Do-Re-Mi montage, and there's no timing, so I have him gone for 3 weeks. I hope that's OK with all of you.**

**Anwyay...Enjoy, and please leave me a review. I love hearing your ideas!**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to 20th Century Fox. I don't own. Though I wouldn't mind doing the Laendler (sp?) with Christopher Plummer ;)**

**PS: Happy fourth to those of you in the US**

Maria POV

So the Captain left. I was left with the 7 children, and I had no idea what to do with them. For the first week, in the morning, when they went to play outdoors and reviewing their studies, I set to making them play clothes from the curtains that hung in my room.

After a week of feverish sewing, and playing – rather, marching – with the children, I was ready to take them out on their first excursion.

"Come along children, get dressed, and I want to take you somewhere!" I told them one morning. They looked interested enough. We ran from the gates of the villa and went to the square to buy food for our picnic. To keep them entertained, I did everything I could – I pretended to juggle, took them on the tram, and laughed with them. Finally, just as the sun was resting right above us, we reached our destination. All the children were playing and eating the lunch I brought them. I had a few moments to think to myself, before one of the little dears would need my help again.

Before I could get my thoughts in check, I realized that I missed the Captain. Though I had only known him for a day before he left for Vienna, he made such an impression on me that the villa seemed a bit, well, empty without him.

_Maria, what are you thinking? He in is Vienna to bring his sweetheart back to Salzburg to meet the children. Now is _not_ the time to think about it!_

_But, I miss him._

_How? You only knew him for a day!_

_I know, but I miss hearing his whistle._

_What? You thought it was ridiculous._

_Yes, but I also miss his eyes – the way they look at me and make me feel like he can see inside of me._

_Are you nuts, Maria?_

_I suppose so, but I wish—_

"Fraulein," Louisa's voice jerked me from my internal battle.

"Yes?" I inquired, trying to get my mind into the present.

"Can we do this every day?" she asked me with such innocence I wondered why she would want to put a jar of spiders into the Fraulein's bed.

"Won't you get tired of it?" I asked her, smiling a bit.

"I suppose. Every other day?" This time I outright laughed.

"I don't understand it. You are such sweet children, why do you play such pranks?" I asked after Kurt told me of the time they put glue of Fraulein Helga's toothbrush.

"Well, how else would we get Father's attention?" Brigitta said.

"Oh," I said, finally understanding. I got an idea. What if there was another way to get the Captain's attention without chasing each Fraulein from their home. "Come children; let's prepare a song for your father and the Baroness."

"But we don't know how to sing," came the response.

"Really? Nothing?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Well then, let's start at the beginning." And so I taught them my favorite song – Do-Re-Mi. Over the next week we practiced all the harmonies and verses of the song. They were quick learners, and I found that when we were singing, it was easier for me to get my mind off of the Captain. It was quite disconcerting. – I would fall asleep with the war waging in my head. What to do about the Captain. His mannerisms – as much as they scared me, they intrigued me. As much as I didn't want him to make my mind go blank, it did. Every night I was pulled into fitful sleep thinking about the Captain in Vienna with his Baroness. I don't even know why it bothers me so much. All I can do is wait until he comes back, and when he does, continue with being a governess to the children, and push all thoughts of the Captain out of my head.

Then, just when I was finally getting myself in the right head, the children and I were in trees, climbing, looking over the road near their villa. Many cars passed us, and we were all laughing and having a great old time. Then one car came through with three people. There was an older person with a mustache, a finely dressed woman who looked sparkly, and then the one who I had been forcing my thoughts away from. It was the Captain. I would remember him anywhere. So the lady must be the Baroness and the man must be Uncle Max. I could tell that this wasn't going to be easy, and as they drove by, I did all I could to collect myself before going to face him once more.

* * *

Captain POV

I woke in the morning after reprimanding Maria and got myself ready to go to Vienna. This time it was different, though. My heart wasn't totally in it. Usually, I can't wait to go to Vienna and see Elsa – this time I didn't feel that kind of "little kid" happiness. What I really wanted to do was say in Salzburg and see what Maria did with my children. I frequently wondered on my way to Vienna, what sparked the sudden interest in my children again. After Agathe passed, I just wanted to push them away, because they reminded me of her. It hurt to see them laughing and singing, just as we did when we were a happy family. I stopped the laughter and fun, and I pushed them farther than I thought. I forgot what it was like to see them smile, until Fraulein Maria came and overturned everything I had done. But somehow, I couldn't find it in me to be mad at her. To be honest, I was feeling somewhat happy that she had brought some joy to their lives. I really wanted them to be happy, but I didn't know if I could do it without losing it – I wanted to be strong for them, and the only way to do that was to stop anything that reminded me of her. It was hard to shove them aside, but I had to do it. Now I started to feel remorse.

Regardless of my life in Salzburg, when I got to Vienna, I was greeted by Elsa's butler, and immediately taken to her rooms to put my baggage down. He informed me that she was on the terrace with a few of her friends. I began to dread this trip. I preferred the serenity of the mountain villa I owned than the large parties and loud friends that I encountered in Vienna.

"Darling," I called as I went to the terrace.

"Georg! You're here. I was wondering when you'd get here." She said breathlessly. "Come meet my friends!" She began pointing out women who all looked the same. The names Baroness Reicht, Frau Lindt, and Baroness Froken went in one ear and out another. Though I was having my thoughts about Maria and the children, I was honestly happy to see Elsa again. It was too long between visits. I know that it was hard on her and me. I was glad I was there though, and I got to spend some time with her. I went to a few parties, and socialized during the first week that I was there.

"Georg," Elsa said to me the first night of my second week.

"Yes, darling?"

"Where are you? You've been slightly absent the whole week."

This startled me. I did everything I could to seem interested in the goings-on in Vienna while the ever present conflict occurred in my head.

"I apologize. Just worrying about what the children will say when I bring you back to Salzburg. What are we doing this week?" I knew that this was my last week in Vienna. In seven days, I was bringing the Baroness back to my mountain villa.

"Well, I have some more parties to go to, and I have more people for you to meet. Oh, and we have to pick up Max, and I would like to have some more private time with you before we journey back to your circus of children." Elsa said. I couldn't say I was excited about my last week in Vienna. All the glitz and glamour made me uncomfortable. I was a man of the navy, after all. And I just couldn't get Maria out of my head.

"Sounds like a grand time," I lied through my teeth. Elsa just smiled.

Regardless of my internal struggle, Elsa's smile still made my heart jump, and a smile come to my face.

"It seems like we have lots to do, so let's get started." I tried to sound excited.

"Well, I think we should start with going to sleep, because tomorrow morning, you and Hanz are going to be spending the day together getting you ready for my charity ball tomorrow." Elsa ran her hand down my arm and took me by the hand, leading me into the bedroom.

I struggled to hide my sigh, as I undressed and pulled her into my arms. I knew this week would be tough to fake enthusiasm through, but in five days, we would be on the road to Salzburg, and in seven, I would see Maria again. I felt guilty for thinking about another woman while I was in bed with my darling Elsa, but it was the only way I could get the storm to calm and rest myself before a long day of glittering friends and loud parties.

**I hope you enjoyed! Leave me a review :) Love, mangotango101**


	4. The Revelation

**Hi, it's November 29th, so if you've read this before then read it again. I just updated it with more accurate dialogue and whatnot. Same schtick as always...Hope you enjoy the updated version! I'm going to update all of the chapters following this one, so just be aware!**

**Diclaimer: Not mine, it belong to 20th Century Fox and Rogers and Hammerstein**

**Love, Mangotango101**

Maria POV

I had already seen the Captain this morning in his car, so I knew that he would be home. To be honest, I was very concerned about going home. I waited as long as I could before asking the children if they wanted to take a boat home. I decided that it would be the best way to break the ice – having fun in the water. Well, let me just say this: it didn't go how I planned – in _any_ way.

The children and I were singing terribly off-key, rowing and splashing each other. We rounded the corner of the canal and the first thing I saw was the Captain looking over the water, and after seeing us, a confused look on his face. It was quite hilarious, actually.

"Oh Captain! You're home!" I yelled over the screaming, singing children. We all stood up to greet him when the boat began to tip perilously. The last thing I saw before I got thrown over backwards was the Captain's startled looks as he realized that the boat was going to tip.

"Get out of that water at once!" I heard his bark as I resurfaced and tried to pull the boat ashore.

"Oh, you must be Baroness Schraeder!" I said, grabbing the chain that attached to the boat.

I could tell she was laughing, but quickly tried to hide it as the Captain glared at her.

All seven of them clambered out of the water, sopping wet, and dripping all over the patio.

"Oh, I'm dripping!"

"I'm sopping wet!"

"That was so much fun!"

They talked over one another, still laughing from the capsizing.

Then I heard it. The shrill whistle that I knew meant they were in trouble. But it was also the whistle that I would later realize captured my heart.

Slipping and sliding, the children got into a wet line, waiting to see what their father would do.

He snapped Louisa's bandana off her dripping head, and said:

"This is Baroness Schraeder. And these are…my children."

I couldn't help but hear the resentment in his voice. I knew that that would change after they sang for him, but for now, he was resentful. He curtly sent them off to change and "report back here – immediately!"

We bickered for a few minutes about the "play clothes" and about their "uniforms" (strait jackets, really).

Then came the screaming. Being the rebellious being that I was, I talked back to him through our entire screaming match. I told him off for not knowing his children. I knew it was wrong, but what could I do? He wasn't being very nice to me.

"I know you don't, but you've got to!" I said in my more commander-ish voice. That seemed to stop him momentarily. I knew I only had seconds to say what I wanted before he would interrupt me. No sooner had I started on Liesl, he was there again, alternating between being silent out of agitation and yelling at me for telling him something that he needed to know.

"I am not finished yet Captain!" I said firmly as he brushed me aside when I tried to tell him about Louisa.

"Oh yes you are. Captain."

Wait, what? He just called me "Captain". I was at that moment – in the heat of our fight. When he looked as surprised as I felt – that I knew – he was the one. I knew that something other than tempers was growing during our fight, but I didn't realize the enormity of it until that moment. When time stopped – for a second before he corrected himself. In the instant, I knew that I didn't like that the Baroness was here and that all the emotion I had been holding in for three weeks was coming out.

I knew from this moment that I couldn't follow through with the Abbey. I wouldn't be able to be a nun after I had found it.

Love.

I knew from this moment that there was no turning back.

I was (and still am) in love with the Captain. Oddly enough, I still don't know his first name. Regardless – I love him.

Now all there is to do is squash the feeling before the Baroness figures out.

"Fraulein," he corrected himself, jarring me from my day dreaming. The way he looked at me sent my heart singing higher than the mountains of Salzburg. "Now, you will pack your things this minute and return to the abbey."

Now that took me by surprise. Just as I found him, how was I supposed to let him go? I just looked at him in shock. Just looked, taking in his features – every line of his face and the way he carried himself. He turned to go, but stopped when he heard the angelic voices of his children.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Singing."

"Yes, I realize it's singing, but _who_ is singing?"

"The children."

His face softened. I knew that I had done the right thing, teaching them to sing.

"The children?" he asked, bewildered.

"I taught them something to sing for the Baroness."

He paused for a moment, before stalking off to find them.

Captain POV

I sighed with relief when I reached the villa. I was finally home – where I belonged. When I called for Frau Schmidt, she told me that the children and Maria were out on an excursion. I sighed inwardly wondering what in the world they would be doing, and hoping they weren't bringing shame to the family.

I took Elsa to the back portion of the villa, and began walking along the canal. It was peaceful and serene. Now that I was home, it was easier to be charming and flirtatious with Elsa. She was being so sweet and I really enjoyed seeing her. I could imagine her here, as my wife.

"Could it be running away from memories?" she asked me and I was again, jarred from my thoughts.

"M-hm." I answered. "Or perhaps, just searching for a reason to stay."

We began to walk back towards the villa. I rattled off what I loved about her, and joked about how she was my savior. And in a way, she was. She showed me that there was more to life than withering away after my wife's death.

I came to the porch to see Rolf throwing stones at Liesl's window. He looked uncomfortable and began stuttering when I asked him why he was there. From the moment he said "heil Hitler" I knew we had trouble.

"Hello. You're far away. Where are you?" Elsa asked, pulling me from my thoughts about the Salzburg that I love.

"In a world that is disappearing, I'm afraid." I answered.

"Is there any way I could bring it back to the world I'm in?"

We stood lost in thought when an off-key song and laughing hit my ears. I rushed to the water to see what the matter was. Lo and behold, I saw my children with Fraulein Maria in a row boat, singing, splashing and laughing.

"Oh Captain! You're home!" Maria exclaimed as they all stood in the boat to greet me. I started as I saw the boat begin to rock.

"Oh-oh-oh!" They all cried as the boat tipped and they all went tumbling into the water.

Although I was extremely angry at them, I still couldn't help but feel a bubble of laughter rise in my chest. I didn't let it show, though. Immediately, I snapped back into reality, by looking at Elsa. She was desperately trying to hold in a laugh.

"Oh, you must be Baroness Schraeder!" Maria called again as she dragged the boat ashore.

My children climbed out of the lake, exclaiming about how wet they were and how much fun they had. I knew that this was enough – though I had been thinking about letting laughter back in the house, this was too much. I blew my whistle – one long shriek. They slipped and slid into place and stood as straight as possible.

"This is Baroness Schraeder. And these…are my children," I said after ripping Louisa's bandana off her head.

"How do you do?" she asked my family, politely.

"All right, go inside, dry off, clean up, change your clothes and report back here," None of them moved. "Immediately!" They scampered off like scared bunnies.

"Fraulein, you will stay here please," I said curtly.

Elsa followed them to check on Max – I hoped it was _that_ obvious that I needed to talk to Maria.

"Now Fraulein, I want a truthful answer from you." I began.

"Yes Captain?"

"Is it possible, or could I have just imagined it. Have my children, by any chance, been climbing trees today?" I asked.

"Yes Captain," she answered smiling.

"I see. And where, my I ask did they get these…um…these…?" I asked her.

"Play clothes," she filled in.

"Oh is that what you call them?"

"I made them. From the drapes that used to hang in my bedroom"

I was slightly impressed, but still mad.

"Drapes?"

"They still have plenty of wear left. The children have been everywhere in them."

"Do you mean to tell me that my children have been roaming around Salzburg dressed up in nothing but old drapes?" I was outraged!

"M hm. And having a marvelous time," she answered.

"They have uniforms," I answered curtly.

"Straitjackets, if you'll forgive me."

I felt a twinge of something, knowing that she had such feelings about the clothing that I bought.

"I will not forgive you for that!"

And then it began – our argument.

I heard her voice floating in and out saying something about my children. I answered automatically, the defensive father and retired sea captain coming together. All the while, I was looking at her face, alive with passion. I think part of the reason I was retorting so shortly was to see the fire in her eyes – a fire that made me forget about Elsa; forget about my plans to ask Elsa to marry me. I heard her say something about the "little ones just want to be loved, oh please Captain, love them, love them all."

I responded as any father would, but she cut me off again.

"I am not finished yet, captain!"

I responded with "Oh yes you are. Captain."

I was shocked. Never in my life had I made such a mistake. I had just called someone who wasn't a captain – not even military – "captain". And it was Maria at that! For some reason, for a moment, the idea that Elsa even existed left my head. In that moment, it was just Maria and me. I had just made a terrible mistake, but I wasn't so embarrassed about it. I felt something stirring in me that made me want to call her "captain" more often. I didn't know what it was, and it scared me. I really liked Elsa, I did, but there was something about Maria that was (and still is) indescribable. I didn't even know what to think. All I knew was that Elsa was no longer going to be the new mother to my children. I knew at that moment that my heart belonged to Maria.

As much as it made my heart break, I couldn't break the façade that I had built, and I was forced to say the words that made me die a little inside.

"Fraulein. Now, you will pack your things this minute, and return to the abbey."

Suddenly, I heard something that sounded like an angel.

"What's that?" I asked, hoping she'd know.

"It's singing," she answered.

"Yes, I realize it's singing, but _who is_ singing?"

"The children," she answered. I stood in stunned shock – I had no idea that my children could sing like that.

"The children?"My face softened as a montage of Agathe ran through my head; she was singing, she was laughing, she was playing, she loved. I had a feeling that Maria felt my relaxation, just as much as I did.

"I taught them a song to sing to the Baroness," she told me.

I turned abruptly and walked purposefully into the house, hoping to find them. I hoped from that moment and song would become part of my household again. Mari had brought back something that was nearly forgotten, and for that, I am eternally grateful. I had forgotten how wonderful it was to hear the children singing, but I couldn't bear to face the memories.

I think that now, I will be able to face the music (literally).

**Fantastic...that's better. The next chapter will be revised as well, so look out for that one too. ~Mangotango101**


	5. Staying and Sheparding

**I realized that I left a very important dialogue out, so it's ehre now. Revised on November 29th. So was the past chapter, so re-read it if you haven't already (smiley face)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. No copyright infringement intended.**

**mangotango101**

Maria POV

I was heartbroken when the Captain told me to go. I slowly walked into the house, towards the children, ready to tell them that I was leaving. I stopped at the door way for a moment, to watch them and study their faces one last time. I then saw and heard something amazing. I heard a rich baritone that didn't belong to Kurt or Friedrich. It was the voice that made my skin tingle in a good way. I peaked in and saw something that made my heart beat faster.

It was the Captain walking towards his children, signing with them. I had no idea that he knew the song, but I suppose it was because he had heard them. The children's voices drifted off, looking in shock at their father. He kept singing, though. He was singing in his rich, low voice. Just by hearing it, I knew that it was something that I would want to fall asleep to. There was something so calming about it, that it made me shiver.

The song ended, and he jerked his head slightly and all this children ran to him. They were all hugging and laughing together. He looked over at me with those piercing blue eyes. It made my heart skip a beat, but I looked down quickly and hurried on. I was supposed to be packing, anyway.

I was half way up the stairs when I heard something.

"Fraulein?"

It was a voice that could stop time.

"I…behaved badly. I apologize."

"Well, I'm far too out spoken. It's one of my worst faults," I replied softly.

"You were right," he took a few steps towards me. "I don't know my children."

"There's still time, Captain," I reassured him. "They want so much to be close to you."

"You brought music back into the house," he said, with a slight smile. "I'd forgotten."

I turned and began to climb the stairs once more.

"Fraulein," I heard it again, his wonderful voice. I turned to him.

"I want you to stay." I looked at him blankly. "I ask you to stay."

"If I could be of any help."

"You have already, more than you know."

I nodded my head quickly, my heart soaring. I had more time with him! It was a dream come true.

He nodded and ran back to his children. I couldn't contain myself, and I ran back to my room.

I finally felt that this is the window which the Lord has opened.

I got to my room and sat in the chair by the window. Then it hit me – just how wrong I was to be having these feelings.

_But Maria, you love him._

_But he's the baroness's. I can't take him away. That's not what the Lord wants from me._

_It's what you need. You need someone like him in your life._

_I know, but he seems to really love the Baroness._

_Do you really think so? Did you not see the fire in his eyes when you were fighting?_

_I did, but it isn't right. I'm not worthy enough._

_And why not?_

_Because she's rich and beautiful. I'm just a failure of a nun. _

_But you have a heart. Do you really think that she has one?_

_Of course – the Lord created her, didn't he?_

_But don't you think you could do better?_

_No, I'm going to smother these feelings before they get out of hand. _

Captain POV

I knew that my children were doing something, because they had been avoiding me for a week. I wasn't quite sure what, but I knew it had to do with something that cost an exorbitant amount. I also knew that Maria was in charge of it.

I was becoming wary. In the week from when Elsa came to Salzburg and that day, I had been constantly questioning my decision. Every time I saw Maria, my heart would skip a beat and I would feel that same small twinge. And every time I lay down with Elsa in my arms at night, I wished that it was Maria who was in my arms. I felt extremely guilty, because it was Elsa. She was beautiful and I sincerely loved her, but not in the same way. I had been at battle with myself all week, and I still didn't know what to do.

I had peeked around the puppet theater that Max had bought, and was shooed away by seven children. I exaggeratedly tiptoed back to my seat with my eyes closed.

They started signing, and I heard Maria's voice for the first time. I thought that her speaking voice was amazing, but her singing voice was out of this world. I can't explain what I felt. My stomach was infested with butterflies, and my heart was beating faster than healthy. I also felt something in a place which I was very ashamed of.

"Yodele-yodele-yodele-he-hu" they sang.

Even though Elsa was right next to me, the only thoughts in my head were imagining Maria singing with my children until we got too old to sing.

_Georg, what are you thinking? You have a beautiful woman right next to you; do you really want to give her up?_

_Possibly. Maria is just so amazing._

_And what does she have that the Baroness doesn't?_

_She can sing. And she's so naïve and shy. It's so cute._

_And Elsa isn't?_

_Shh, I want to listen!_

When the performance was over, Maria came out, sweating and leaning against the puppet theater. The first thing I noticed was her dress. It was a flowing blue one with a flower pattern. It fit her very well, and she looked positively radiant. Looking sweaty and tired, I had never seen a more beautiful sight. I was surprised at myself for thinking that. Elsa was by my side! How could by heart betray me like that? I was supposed to marry this woman, but now my life has been turned upside down. I don't know what to do!

**There, that's better. The next chapter will be up soon - Edelwiess. (Or however you spell it) ~Mangotango101**


	6. Edelweiss

**A couple things: **

**1. Welcome back...here is the next chapter - when the sexual tension really begins to grow visually.**

**2. If you haven't seen, I have updated the past 2 chapters, so you should re-read them - they are re-tweaked and are better now. This is November 29th.**

**3. Hope you enjoy! It's Edelweiss...what you've all been waiting for...just kidding.**

**4. I know it's short. Short, but sweet.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...no copyright infringement intended. Although, I wouldn't mind Christopher Plummer to serenade me...**

**Mangotango101**

Maria POV

The children and I finished our performance, much to the Captain's pleasure. I was glad that I could make him smile; it was such a lovely smile.

Once Max told me who the singing group he found was, I was so excited. The children could finally get to show off their talents. Unfortunately, the Captain didn't agree. After calling Max "Expensive, my very funny," he went into the sitting room and poured himself some liquor.

I said "Children, who shall we hear from next?" They huddled around me smiling and all saying "Father".

I picked up the guitar and brought it over to the Captain. "The vote is unanimous. You, Captain," I said, holding out the guitar to him.

He snickered.

"Me? I don't understand."

"Please?"

"Uh ha ha, no, no, no." he said, walking away.

"I was told that long ago, you were quite good," I said, following him.

"Well that was a very, very, very, long time ago." He said, with a hint of laughter.

"I remember father," Liesl said.

The children chimed in with their pleas, and finally he agreed and accepted the guitar from me.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss, you look happy to meet me…" he sang in his deep voice.

That was about all I heard, because I was too busy looking at him and wishing that I could live to hear that voice forever. In the midst of singing, he looked at me and began to smile. I looked back with lust in my eyes. I was ashamed to be feeling the way that I was, just because nuns aren't supposed to have thoughts like the ones going through my head. My whole body was tingling, my heart was beating out of my chest, and my stomach was infested with butterflies. My mind was so fogged up, that I barely comprehended when Liesl joined her father. They sang beautifully.

I spent the next few minutes just watching and listening to him. I vaguely realized when the song was over, and I knew it was time to snap out of it.

He played the last note and gave me a small smile.

I knew that if I didn't do something about this, then something bad would happen, for sure.

Captain POV

The performance ended, and we all went to the sitting room. Maria called over the children, while I got a drink. I needed one, considering the raging war inside my head – it was beginning to give me a headache. All of a sudden, I heard "Well Captain, the vote was unanimous."

Maria held out the guitar to me and I laughed and shook my head.

Maria told me that she had heard that I was a good singer. I denied it, and then Liesl chimed in, which began the barrage of children begging me. I couldn't let them down, so I reluctantly took the guitar.

I thought about what I would play while I plucked out notes. I wondered if I could play Edelweiss, because that was a song that Agathe and I sang to Liesl and Friedrich when they were small children.

I began to pluck out the tune – it was as if my hands knew what to do, because I had forgotten. I began to sing, feeling a swell of melancholy wash over me.

"Edelweiss, edelweiss, you look happy to meet me…"

I could feel Elsa's eyes on me while I was singing, but I looked up and it was as if I had tunnel vision for a moment. All I could see was Maria leaning on the door way, looking at me so intensely, I definitely felt something somewhere. I smiled slightly at her, and I saw her breath catch, or maybe it was a figment of my imagination. Maybe I just wanted it to be true. Whatever it was, there was energy between us.

I knew I couldn't look at Maria for too long, or else I'd arouse suspicions, so I nodded discretely to Liesl to join me. She sat in front of me and began singing along. I looked at her, and saw Agathe in her face.

My mind was a mess – I had Elsa whom I loved, but not in the way I thought I did. There was Maria whom I loved in the way that I wanted to, but shouldn't because of Elsa, to whom I felt a duty to marry, and then there was Agathe, my deceased wife staring at me through the eyes of my eldest daughter. The three loves in my life, all meshing together into one big mess in my head. I was going to need a lot more time to think and figure these things out.

**Ok, hope it wasn't too short. Didja like it? Huh? Huh? shoot me a review and let me know. (hint hint wink wink) ~Mangotango101**


	7. The Laendler

**Well, it's vacation, so I'm hoping I can write a little more to my stories. Here is the eagerly awaited, Laendler! This is one of my favorite scenes in the whole movie, second only to the Gazebo scene between Maria and Georg (who doesn't love that?)**

**This is a lot of thinking...A little more of their inner feelings and whatnot. I hope it's not too boring, and that you enjoy it! To make it better, listen to the Laendler while reading this! Haha. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read.**

**To those of you celebrating Christmas (not me), Merry Christmas, Kwanza, Happy Kwanza, and to those of you who celebrate Hanukkah (!) well, ya missed it...better luck next year ; )**

**Disclaimer: This is not mine, although I would like to dance with Christopher Plummer! **

Maria POV

I was having fun trying to dance the Laendler with Kurt. It made me remember my childhood – dancing it with my father before he passed on.

Though I was enjoying myself, I wished that it was the Captain with whom I was dancing, and not his son.

I felt Kurt stop, and a voice say, "Erm, do allow me, will you?"

I turned around and immediately felt myself flush. Kurt agreed and the Captain took me in his arms. My feet did what they were supposed to do, thank the Lord, because my mind was nowhere near functional. All I could think about was how nice it was to be dancing with him. How right it felt and how much I wanted to do it for the rest of my life.

His arms were warm and protective around me. His strong grip lead me confidently though the steps. The music floated through the open doors, but I barely heard it; there was an overwhelming noise in my ears from all the blood rushing to my brain.

When I circled him, I caught a glimpse of his intent stare. His eyes were boring into me, so intensely, I had to look away. Then it was his turn to walk around me. I tried to keep eye contact as long as I could.

We twirled and I felt dizzy, but not because of the spinning. Well, my head was doing a lot of its own spinning. It was reeling with thoughts and feelings towards the Captain. They were feelings that I shouldn't be having, considering my place as the Fraulein, and the Baroness as the future Mrs. Von Trapp.

Somewhere in the recesses of my mind, I registered that the Baroness had appeared and was intently watching us.

I couldn't be bothered, because it was at that moment when the Captain and I were looking at each other with such intensity I thought I was going to pass out. He was looking at me with such adoration I thought I must be imagining it. How could he possibly have feelings for me when the woman he was to marry was right through the open doors? For those couple of minutes I could imagine myself dancing with him until we both needed walking sticks. He was inches away from me. I could feel his breath, jagged on me. I couldn't tell if it was from dancing or something else. I hoped that it was from something else. It would have been so easy for me to tilt my head up and kiss him – it was only a few inches. I restrained myself with everything I had.

I knew I needed to get out of this situation. We stood for a moment before we slowly lowered out hands. My palm suddenly felt cold, after the heat that emanated from his was gone. I took a step backwards, not breaking my eye contact with him. I continued to walk back, all the while, pleading him with my eyes to understand. He looked just as confused and lost as I felt.

"I don't remember any more," I managed to breath out. He just kept looking at me – piercing me with his bright blue eyes, dulled slightly by the faint light in the courtyard.

"Your face is all red," Brigitta said, walking up to us, breaking the tension I felt building.

"Is it?" I asked, putting my hands to my face, worried that it was so obvious. "I don't suppose I'm used to dancing," I said, trying to cover my feelings. He just smiled in a way that made my heart soar even higher.

I heard clapping from the ballroom, and noticed that the dance was over.

"That was beautifully done," the Baroness began. "What a lovely couple you make."

I was worried that she had found me out. I wondered if she knew just how much I loved that Captain. I hoped that it hadn't been obvious.

"Yes, I think it is time the children, uh, said goodnight," the Captain said, trying to recover himself. He was fiddling with his gloves, and I couldn't help but think about his long slender fingers, and how graceful they were.

"Yes, we'll be in the hall in a moment. We've got something very special prepared, right?" I said, relieved to be able to get out of the uncomfortable situation. I resumed my place as a governess.

"Yeah!"

"Right," The children chorused.

"Let's go, come on!"

We ran out of the courtyard, and not a moment too soon. I wasn't sure how much longer I could have stayed under the spell of the Captain. I was glad to be gone – glad to be able to return to my governess duties.

* * *

Captain POV

I came outdoors just in time to see Maria trying to dance the Laendler with Kurt. The sight brought a smile to my face, and I thought about how wonderful it would be if she could be their mother. I immediately discarded the thought, ashamed that I was still having doubts about Elsa.

I saw Maria and Kurt struggling and in a moment of impulse, I fixed my gloves, smiled to myself, and went over to tap him on the head.

"Erm, do allow me, will you?" I asked politely.

Maria turned around and looked surprised to see me. I saw her face flush, and was happy that it was I who caused it.

We began dancing and I relished in feeling her arms around me. It felt so good to finally be able to touch her – to hold her. I had waited since the moment she sat on that acorn at dinner that first night. I knew from the moment I took her hand that I wanted to hold her hand for the rest of my life.

I looked into her eyes and saw a fire there, and I hoped that I wasn't imagining it. I hoped that she felt the same way I did; that she felt the same pull, the same energy I felt when I saw her. It was almost too good to be true, so I tried not to read into it too much.

We walked and twirled easily, as if we had been dancing together our whole lives. Without words, just dancing, it was so much easier than anything I had with Elsa. It hurt a little inside to admit it, but I knew that I couldn't stop myself from feeling these things for too long, and it wouldn't be long before Elsa caught on. She may love parties and fashion, but she wasn't stupid. She was extremely smart – one of the reasons I fell for her in the first place. But Maria was something different. She had some kind of youthfulness I didn't see in Elsa. Some kind of innocence. They were qualities I hadn't seen since Agathe.

I loved holding onto Maria and dancing with her. I loved looking into her eyes, and seeing a small smile on her face.

My heart couldn't help but soar when she skipped around me. I got to watch her look so happy, and so at ease. My stomach was in knots, and I was glad that I had been weaned onto dancing the Laendler, because I definitely couldn't have done it had I not known the steps so well I could dance it in my sleep. Then it was my turn to walk around her. She looked so elegant, so graceful. Her long neck was stretched as she watched me carefully.

We were walking, and as I reached my hand up, I felt time slow. I knew that this wasn't something I could escape – Maria was now my life. I was extremely guilty about it, but she was the one that I fell asleep thinking about, not the Baroness. She was the one I felt myself day-dreaming about, not Elsa. My intuition told me that she was feeling those same feelings, too.

We were dancing backwards and I saw Elsa emerge from inside. I could read the initial hurt in her eyes, and a pang on guilt flew through my system. She looked beautiful, she really did, but there was still just something about Maria that made me want to sing and do anything for her.

We spun in each other's arms, looking into each other's eyes. I felt another pull in my stomach, and was slightly concerned about showing my affection for her too obviously.

All of a sudden, she stopped. We stood looking at each other for a few seconds, letting unsaid words pass between us. I was sure she knew my feelings now. Slowly we lowered our hands, never breaking the eye contact.

"I don't remember anymore," she said breathily, slowly walking away from me. I was confused – what had I done? Did she really not remember anymore, or could she not be around me? My body felt cold without her in my arms. The reality that I could not be with dear Elsa hit me again, stronger this time. We stood five feet apart, just looking at each other. I saw her pleading with me to understand. I tried to, but I just wanted her back.

"Your face is all red," Brigitta said.

Maria raised her hands to her cheeks in an effort to hide it. "Is it?" she asked, still not breaking our eye contact. The reminder that we weren't alone hit me like a ton of bricks. "I don't suppose I'm used to dancing," she said, and I could tell it was to try to cover her feelings. I smiled at her to reassure her.

"That was beautifully done," came Elsa's voice, breaking me from my reverie. For the first time I broke out eye contact to look at my soon to be fiancée. "What a lovely couple you would make."

I tried to keep my face neutral, while inside I was a mess. Had it really been that clear? Was it that obvious? I didn't want Elsa to know that I was not in love with her, but in love with our governess, no, I wanted to tell her in good time. Oh dear, what had I done? I hoped that I didn't make things worse between us.

I fiddled with my gloves, and turned to Maria once more, "Yes, I think that it is time for the children to, uh, said goodnight," I didn't want her to go, but I had no choice.

"Yes, we'll be in the hall in a moment. We've got something very special prepared, right?" She looked excited and more like a governess than the woman with whom I had just danced.

The children joined in their agreement and ran out of the courtyard.

Before Elsa could confront me about what had happened, I turned on my heel and went inside to meet my family in the hall.

**Well, there ya go...hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be Maria's hasty departure. Have a wonder holiday and happy new year (I will post on New Years). ~Mangotango101**


	8. I'm Leaving, She's Gone

**All right, it's January 5, 2011. It is revised, so read it again. I got a lot of negative feedback about the letter at the end. For good reason. I was very unhappy with it and now, thanks to you (my reviewers) I am much more satisfied. See, you should all review and help me make this story better. Regardless...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. **

Maria POV

After accepting the invitation to stay, I ran up to my room to change into something more appropriate. I turned around to find the Baroness standing there. She offered to help me and I told her it that was very nice of her.

"I really don't think that I have anything appropriate," I said as I continued to take off my dress.

"Now, where is that lovely little thing you were wearing when the Captain…couldn't keep his eyes off you," she went to open the wardrobe.

I stopped trying to button the dress as my hands had gone numb. Could I have heard her right? Could the Captain really not keep her eyes off me?

"The Captain couldn't keep his eyes off me?" I asked, curious.

"Come my dear, we are women," she said, as she continued to rummage through my clothes. "Let's not pretend we don't notice when a man notices us. Here we are," she said, as she laid my best dress down the bed next to me.

"The Captain noticed everyone and everything," I said, going to the window, my heart rising and sinking at the same time. Rising because the Captain might in fact return my feelings and sinking because the Baroness knew about it and could tell.

"Well there's no need to feel so defensive Maria."

No need? I was going to feel whatever I needed to feel in order that she never found out I was in love with him.

"You are quite attractive, you know. The Captain would hardly be a man if he didn't notice you," she continued.

"Baroness, I hope you're joking," I said, turning to face her. I couldn't fathom the idea of her knowing – I didn't know what I could do.

"Not at all," she said, shaking her head.  
"But I've never done a thing to do-"

"But you don't have to, my dear. There's nothing more irresistible to man that a woman who's in love with him," She said.

I stood there; anguish filling my body – every pore, every capillary. I had blown it. Before she continued I made the decision to leave. I knew it was the only way I could end this. It broke my heart in two, and I hadn't even done it yet.

"I love him," I admitted, most to myself than to the Baroness.

"Of course," she said. She stood there looking gorgeous, and I stood there feeling like God was punishing me for feeling such things. "What makes it so nice is, he thinks he's in love with you."

I didn't know how to react. This was the woman he was going to marry, and she was telling me that he was in love with me. I immediately went into denial.  
"But that's not true," I said, backing up slowly.

"Surely you don't notice the way he looks into your eyes." I couldn't believe what she was saying. "And you know, you blushed in his arms when you were dancing earlier." My hands instinctively made their way to my cheeks again. "Don't take it to heart, he'll get over it soon enough, surely. Men do, you know."

But I didn't want him to get over it. I wanted him to stay in it – I wanted him to love me and be mine forever. But of course I couldn't say that. I couldn't make the Baroness think that that is what I wanted at all. I was forced to hide it.

Then I said the words that though I had made up my mind, they broke my heart.

"Then I should go. I mustn't stay here."

I walked quickly to my cabinet and turned around to reach under the bed for my bag. I ran back to the wardrobe and began to stuff things in the carpet bag as quickly as I could.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" the Baroness asked.

"No nothing," I managed through tears that were threatening to escape.

"Yes," I changed my mind. "Please don't say a word about this to the Captain," I would die if he knew for a fact.

"No, no I wouldn't dream of it," she said, turning to walk out. She opened the door before looking back at me and saying, "Good bye Maria, I'm sure you'll make a very _fine_ nun."

Then she walked out.

I continued to pack, my reality setting in. I was leaving. I was leaving the place that had truly felt like home. I was leaving the man that I loved. I was leaving children that I adored. I was leaving to return to the Abbey, where I would try to make a good nun. The problem was that I had found love, and now that I had found it, leaving it and giving it up would be extremely hard. I sat at my small desk and wrote him a note, my hand shaking, tears blurring some of the ink. I hoped he could read it.

* * *

Captain POV

I woke up the next morning, worried. Maria hadn't come back to the party and when I asked Elsa, she just said that Maria hadn't been feeling well and went to sleep early.

I woke up early, as I always do and went downstairs. I saw a small white envelope leaning on the vase in the front hall. It read "The Captain" in wobbly script. I opened the envelope and felt my dreams crashing down before my eyes.

The writing was shaky, like the name on the front. There were clear tear drops on many of the words, and it took some effort to read.

_Dear Captain,_

_I miss the Abbey too much to remain here. _

_Your children are pleasures, and I thank you for your generosity and kindness. Perhaps someday we will see each other again, but for now, I must leave. I shall miss you all. More than you can know._

_Maria_

I sat on the chair near the end table. It was uncomfortable, but the ache in my heart overrid any physical pain. I couldn't believe what I had just read. She went back to the Abbey to be a nun. It was a dream crushed in an instant. I knew there was nothing I could do for her, as much as I wished there was. She was gone. There was a hole in my heart that I didn't think could ever be filled again.

Maria was gone. She left me and the children. Just when I had begun to find myself again, to find laughter and life, she's gone. I was back where I started before she came. The woman I loved, the woman I wanted to dream with, to live with, and to die with, left. She was gone. The pain was nearly as bad as when Agathe had died. It was an old wound reopened.

I heard movement from above and realized how long I had been sitting there. I felt numb, but I knew that I had to go on for the children and for Elsa. I had to pretend everything was all right. The children would be crushed; they loved Maria – almost as much as I did.

I tried to pull myself together, but it was so hard. She was gone. I would never see her again. I would never hear her laugh, hear her sing, see her smile. Everything in life that I loved left me – Agathe, Maria. My fate was sealed. I was to marry a woman whom I did not love and to never see the woman I loved again. She was gone.

Gone.

**There we go, I hope that was much more satisfactory. It is shorter and sweeter. Thanks! Leave a review : ) Next chapter coming soon. ~mangotango101**


	9. Alone

**Whew...there's a lot of angst here, beware. They are now alone. So sad. I made up the proposal in this, just so you know. I don't know how long Maria was away, but I'm going to say it has been almost a week.**

**For the record, the next chapter will be the reunion, so get pumped. That one will be a little happier...and a little more angst.**

**So without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: this is not mine, although I spent a while looking at pictures of Christopher Plummer...hottie.**

**Mangotango101**

**PS: One more thing, then I'll shut up. I revised the previous chapter...the letter. So...IF YOU ARE READING THIS AFTER 1/8/11, GO BACK AND RE READ CHAPTER 8...THE LETTER IS REWORKED AND HOPEFULLY NOW SOUNDS BETTER. Thanks. : )**

Maria POV

I sat on my small bed in my small room in the Abbey. I still couldn't believe that I had left him. My heart ached to see him again. I knew I couldn't go back. I couldn't face him again without feeling like I had let down the entire Abbey. The wonderful women who put my life back together when I was young. I couldn't let them down. I couldn't feel this love so powerfully.

I didn't see anyone. Not for days. I wouldn't talk to anyone. I would only pray.

Sleep.

Wake.

Pray.

Think.

Pray.

Force myself to eat a little bit.

Pray.

Sleep again.

That was what my days were like. An endless circle of wallowing, drowning, in self loathing. How could I have gotten so close to him? How could I let myself open up to the idea of love? I was to be a nun – a woman devoted only to the Lord and not to worldly men. No, I was to be devoted and to love only the Lord.

But it's not true! I love the Captain with all my heart and my soul. I love him. That's all there is to it. But I can't bear to face it. Or anyone else. I can't.

I'm alone now. It's just me and the Lord. How it should be. But why doesn't it feel right? It should feel like this is my place in the world. But it doesn't. My place is at the villa with the Captain and him family.

_Stop it. Maria! You're going to drive yourself crazy._

_I can't help it. I miss him so much._

_Maria, stop! You can't do this to yourself._

_But I already have._

_Then you must end it. Stop thinking about him. Stop wishing you were there and not here. You are in the Lord's hands now._

_But I miss him so much._

_I know, but you must get past it. You must learn to live in the Abbey._

_But—_

_Stop it Maria. You are alone now. You and the Lord. It is what you have wanted since you heard them singing over the Abbey wall. Don't give up your dream._

_But I don't know if it's my dream anymore._

_It is. You were born to serve the Lord, and you know it._

_Oh, all right, I guess you're right._

_I'm you. So you're right. You've figured it out._

I had never felt more alone.

Alone.

* * *

Captain POV

I told the children that Maria had left. They were devastated. I could see it on their faces. But none of them felt it as deeply as I did. I felt like she had ripped open my heart—like she had torn it out and ripped it to shreds.

It was so hard to keep myself from going insane. Elsa was here, but it gave me no comfort. I would go to sleep with her at night, but my mind would be on Maria and no one else. The age old battle went on in my head every night. I loved Maria more than anything (except the children and Agathe). I loved her so much, and I couldn't understand why she left. I knew I saw something in her eyes when we danced the Laendler. I saw something that made my heart sing. I couldn't wait to see her when she came down from dinner. I was on a high. Nothing could bring me down. But there was—not seeing her. Waiting, anticipating her arrival. It never came. Only a note that said she had left.

I could imagine myself spending the rest of my life with her. Loving her, dreaming with her and growing old with her. When I lay my head down at night, I tried to imagine it with the woman lying beside me. I could not. It was always Maria and only Maria. I had fallen hard and fast.

_Georg, Elsa is right next to you. These thoughts are not appropriate!_

_I know, but how can I stop them?_

_You must, no matter what._

_But I can't. I love her too much. I love Maria and she left me._

_Stop thinking about it. You must stop – for the children, for Elsa, for your own sanity._

_I'm going insane._

_Yes you are._

_I can't stop._

_Yes you can._

_No, I'm alone._

_If you stop thinking about her and start focusing on Elsa, then you wouldn't be alone._

The next morning, I knew what I had to do, no matter how hard it broke my heart.

I took Elsa out for another walk around the grounds, as the children studied with Frau Schmidt.

"Darling, I have a question," I said, tentatively.

"Yes Georg?"

"Well, I think that the children have gone on long enough without a…" I began to whisper. "Mother."

"Why Georg! What are you asking?" She exclaimed, stopping in her tracks.

I took another step forward and got down on one knee.

"Elsa, Darling, would you do me the great honor of giving me your hand in marriage? To be the mother of my children?" I forced the words out with everything I had. I knew that I had to put my all into making the façade be passable.

"Why, of course!" She cried, a tear escaping and dripping down her cheek.

I took the ring I was holding out, and I gave it to her.

"Better not wear it until I tell the children," I warned her.

We walked together hand in hand back to the villa.

My heart was in my toes. Now there was no way out of it. I knew Elsa would get suspicious if I didn't ask soon, and I couldn't think of a more perfect time to ask. (Even though there was never a perfect time—I wanted to marry Maria).

I was dreading the life I had just laid down for myself.

Though I was now guaranteed a lifelong partner, I had never felt so alone.

Alone.

**Sorry that was a bit short...hope you enjoyed it, even thought it was sad. Possible update tomorrow. We'll see...Please Review! It makes me really happy.**

**Love, Mangotango101**


	10. Seeing you Again

**I promised you an update, didn't I? Well, here it is. The return. It is happy, and sad. But I think that it is all right. Please give me any feedback, I love hearing from you!**

**A little more angst here, but not too much.**

**Love, Mangotango101**

**Disclaimer: It is not mine, sad face. It all belongs to 20th Century Fox, Rogers and Hammerstein, and Robert Wise**

Maria POV

Mother Abbess convinced me to return to the Von Trapps, though I was still a bit hesitant. The everlasting war was raging my head over the Captain. I still didn't know what I felt.

I heard that the children had tried to visit me. I would have liked to see them, but I'm glad that they were shooed away. I didn't think I could handle it.

I again made the trip to the villa, more nervous than the first time. When I knocked on the front door, Frau Schmidt answered and welcomed me back. She told me how miserable and dreary everyone was. She told me that the children were in the back and I should probably see them before I settled in. I agreed whole-heartedly. I very much wanted to see the children.

As I walked around the back of the house and heard the most melancholy song I had ever heard. I recognized it immediately as the song I had taught the children my first night at the villa. They were trying to cheer each other up. I decided the best way to show them I was there was to join in. And so I did.

Their voices slowly stopped and they came running toward me. I embraced them all, hugging and smiling while singing, and now it was happy singing. We walked, or skipped rather, a little closer to the house.

"Oh, children, I'm so glad to see you!" I cried, out of breath.

"We missed you," Marta said with her cute little lisp.

"Oh, I missed you." I turned to Kurt. "Kurt, how are you?"

"Hungry," he answered me honestly. We all laughed.

Gretl held out her finger for me to see and there was a white bandage wrapped around it. I leaned down and said with a slight smile, "Gretl, what happened to your finger?"

"It got caught," she told me.

"Caught it what?"

"Friedrich's teeth."

Once again, we all laughed. It was so mice to be back with them. My heart felt whole again.

"Liesl, you all right?" I asked, slightly concerned for the eldest.

"Just fair," she answered.

"Any telegrams been delivered here lately?" I asked, knowing she had a sweet spot for Rolf.

"None at all, Fraulein. But I'm learning to accept it. I'll be glad when school begins."

We had now made it back to the patio – I really felt like I had come home.

"Oh Liesl, you can't use school to escape your problems, you have to _face_ them. Oh I have so much to tell you all."

"We have things to tell you, too," said Louisa.

"I'm sure you do," I said with a smile. I was just so happy to be back. I couldn't wait to see the Captain.

"The most important thing is that father is going to be married," Brigitta said. She sounded sad.

My heart broke. Right then and there. I knew I was too late. I didn't know that it could feel this way. I had put everything on hold so I could come back and face the Captain, and now I hear that he is going to marry the Baroness.

"Married?" I asked tentatively, almost too afraid of the answer.

"Yes," Louisa said. "To Baroness Schraeder."

I could only stare in the distance. My mind was reeling. Married. The man I wanted to spend my life with – to grow old with. He was to be married. To that glittery, sparkly Baroness. How could I, little Maria, a failed nun, compare to her?

I looked to Louisa for one more confirmation. She nodded her head.

"I see," I said, still looking into the distance.  
If the children didn't know about my feelings, I'm sure they would know now. I had gone to ecstatic about seeing him to devastated and wanting nothing more than to retreat back to the safety of the Abbey walls. But I knew that I needed to stay here. For the children. I needed to be strong, however hard it would be.

"Oh father, look! Fraulein Maria is back!" Brigitta called. They all echoed her.

My head snapped to the villa doors.

Then I saw him.

He was in the uniform I had first met him in, standing tall, his piercing blue eyes looking to my soul. Every feeling, every thought was pushed from my head. I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything. All I saw was him. My heart fluttered and my stomach twisted. I felt lightheaded, and again, I knew that I loved this man with all my heart. He was so handsome, standing there. I wanted to run into his arms and collapse, half laughing, half crying, for the relief I would feel finally being able to be in his arms.

I had never felt something so powerful before. Something that hit me in the deepest, darkest, recesses of my heart. Not even the revelation that I wanted to be a nun hit this hard. This man had a way of upending my plans.  
I stood, staring for a moment, before I found my voice.

"Good evening, Captain," I said quietly.

A smile flickered on his lips. I hoped that it was because he was seeing me again.

_Stop it Maria, he loves the Baroness._

"Good evening," he replied, his smile still playing at his lips. "All right, everyone inside, go and get your dinner!" he clapped his hands. Clearly the children had done something. I wasn't sure what, nor did I know if I_ wanted_ to know.

"Dinner!" They all cried, running to the house.

It was just me and him now. He kept that small, secretive smile on his face.

He slowly made his way down the steps. I still couldn't believe I was seeing him again.

"You left without, saying good bye. Even to the children." He said.

"Well, it was wrong of me, forgive me."

He kept looking at me like that. Like he could see every thought, every feeling. My insides were mush, and I could barely think straight.

"Why did you?" he asked.

"Please don't ask me," I answered, scared that I wouldn't be able to lie. "Anyway, the reason no longer exists."

He looked at me as if he knew. One part of me hoped that he knew, and the other part hoped that he would never know.

"Fraulein Maria, you've returned," the Baroness appeared. I did not know what she said next or how I replied. I only had eyes for the Captain. Only him.

I felt a surge of hatred, jealousy perhaps, course through my body. It made my blood curl and my hair stand on end. I wished with all my heart that she was gone. I wished with all my heart that I could have the Captain to myself, now that I had accepted my feelings.

I loved him. I wished the Baroness would go.

I wished…

* * *

Captain POV

I heard a commotion outside, and I went to investigate. There I saw a sight that took my breath away. Maria was standing there, surrounded by my children, looking as beautiful as ever. Her teal dress brought out her eyes, and her features were more perfect than I remembered them. I stood and stared. I couldn't get enough of her beauty, of her grace. My heart was soaring and my stomach was doing back flips. I couldn't imagine something more beautiful. In that moment, I certainly felt something embarrassing…you know. I couldn't help it. This woman was a dream, a vision. And I wished that she was mine.

Had I known she was returning, I never would have proposed to Elsa. I would have sent her back to Vienna. I would have saved it for the woman whom I love with all my heart.

"Good evening, Captain," she said quietly, as if frightened of my reaction. I felt a smile playing at my lips. This woman could make me smile like no other.

"Good evening," I replied, the smile still there. "All right, everyone inside, go and get your dinner!" I said to them. They ran screaming into the house. I had never intended on keeping them from dinner, but also, I just wanted to have Maria to myself for a few minutes.

I walked down the stairs as if lead by another person. I just wanted, needed, to be closer to her.

"You left without saying good-bye," I paused. "Even to the children."

I wanted to know why she left, even though I had a thought. It had broken my heart, and yet, I still had a smile, albeit a small one, on my face. I couldn't contain it. Not with her around.

"Well it was wrong of me. Forgive me," she said.

I knew I'd always forgive her.

"Why did you," I asked, hoping she'd tell me.

"Please don't ask me," she began. "Anyway, the reason no longer exists."

I knew at that moment why she had left. I knew it was because she felt the same energy, the same spark that I felt. I knew she had – that night of the Laendler. I knew that she had felt something too.

"Fraulein Maria, you've returned," came a voice from behind me.

I saw Elsa coming down the stairs. I felt nothing. Nothing at all. She was beautiful, yes, but not like Maria. She was sweet, yes, but not like Maria. No one could be like Maria. I knew that I had loved her at one time, but that time was in the past. I no longer harbored feelings for Elsa, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself.

"Isn't it wonderful, Georg?" she took my hand, and I had an awful reflex to pull my hand away. But I suppressed it.

The way she looked at me, Maria that is, broke my heart all over again. I knew it was hard for her to come to terms with, and I hoped that one day she would be able to forgive me for my own foolishness.

"May I wish you every happiness, Baroness." She began to walk towards us. "You too, Captain. The children tell me you ought to be married." I could tell how hard it was for her to say it.

I nodded, all the while imploring her to forgive me with my eyes.

"Thank you, my dear," Elsa replied.

She nearly ran up the stairs, as if she couldn't take any more.

"You are back to uh, stay?" I asked. She stopped dead in her tracks. Maria turned to me, the ultimate hurt in her eyes.

"Only until arrangements can be made for another governess," she said.

I felt my heart breaking again. A man's heart should not break so many times in his life, especially over one person. I needed to find a way to get Maria to stay – for good. I couldn't live without her. I learned that.

I watched her go into the house, and I wished that I had done things differently. I wished that I could give her everything she needed and wanted.

I wished…

**Well there it is...I hope it did something for you. Anyone know what the Captain feels embarrassed about? It's the same thing that's plagued him in the past...I think that we all know what _that_ is ; ) Next update will me dum dum duumm...right before the imfamous Gazebo Scene. So get pumped. Not sure when it will get out, but hopefully soon. Reviews make me update faster! ~mangotango101**


	11. Broken and Breaking

**Due to the double-header snow day that I have and the plethora of good reviews, this is coming out earlier than I thought.**

**Well, here is the build up to the Gazebo scene. I hope some of you pick up the foreshadowing in maria's part. I think this is the first time that the Captain's part is longer than Maria's. Anyway...I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be out soonish, I hope, but it might take some time to get the Gazebo scene right.**

**Anyway...here it is : )**

**Disclaimer: No it's not mine. Only the extreme joy of having two snow days in a row is mine.**

Maria POV

That night, I put on my blue flowered dress and took a walk out to the gazebo. I had a lot of thinking to do, but I was numb. I couldn't think of anything but _the Captain is to be married!_ I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself.

_He loves her! He loves the Baroness!_

_No he doesn't. He loves me. I saw it in his eyes the night we danced._

_You saw nothing._

_No, his eyes don't lie. I saw a spark, an energy._

_You're making things up, Maria. You're making it harder for yourself._

_Don't say that._

_You know it's true._

I couldn't get the war out of my head. I couldn't believe that the Captain was going to marry that glitzy Baroness. I really thought that he would leave her. I guess I was being naïve. I think in my heart I knew he would never leave her. But it still hurt.

Oh, why had I listened to Mother Abbess when she told me to come back? It's just caused me more pain and suffering. What have I done wrong? Did I have a wicked childhood? Did I have a miserable youth? Why did I deserve this heartache?

It pained me to think that soon he would lie in a bed next to the Baroness. That she would be the one to hold him at night. She would be the one to whom he said good night. She would be the one to receive his kisses. It filled me with jealousy and hate.

I was taught not to hate. I had never hated before in my life. Except maybe Sister Berthe, but she doesn't really count. This was a hatred that stemmed from the deepest place in my heart. The place that generated the deepest feelings of love and betrayal.

I didn't want to hate the Baroness. Believe me, I didn't. But it was hard to ignore, when she was the one always hanging onto his arm like it was only thing keeping her on this earth, or talking to me like I was some kind of inferior creature.

It wasn't intentional. It just happened.

But the Captain. No matter what his situation with the Baroness, I had a feeling that I would love him no matter what. I would love him forever, until I died. He was the one for me. Everything from his neat clothes to his piercing eyes. His warm smile to his rich baritone voice. His chiseled face to his long fingers. I loved everything about him.

It hurt me so much to know that he was to marry her. It filled me with dread. I couldn't even begin to fathom what life would be like once I left for good. Once there was no love in my life anymore. How would I be able to return to the abbey? How could I return to a life devoted solely to the Lord?

Then I heard it. The rustle in the leaves.

"Hello," came an unmistakable voice.

I turned my head and there he was.

* * *

Captain POV

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shift my mind off of Maria's devastated look earlier. I couldn't help it. I had missed her so much and seeing her brought back so many feeling and memories that I had tried to squash.

After putting the children to bed, I decided that I needed some fresh air. I walked out onto the balcony of my room and I saw a beautiful sight in front of me. On the patio, Maria was slowly walking. He dress looked stunning and she looked like an angel. She was softly lit from the lights across the lake and the soft lights on our property. Her dress moved every time she did, giving her a majestic aura. I could have stood and watched her all night.

My heart beat faster in my chest, and I knew that I had made a mistake in asking Elsa to marry me. I couldn't deny myself of this kind of love, especially when she made my children so happy.

"There you are," came Elsa's voice. I took a deep breath preparing myself for be in her company. I was a little worried about getting caught looking at Maria, but not enough to stop. I was also slightly annoyed that she had broken my day dreaming about Maria. I heard her walk toward me.

I looked at her for a moment, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Maria for too long. I quickly looked back at my angel on the patio. I could tell Elsa was looking where I was looking, and that she could sense my undying love for another woman. I felt slightly guilty, but not too much.

"I really must speak to cook about the veenerschnit. It is entirely _too_ delicious for my figure," I heard a smile in her voice. I couldn't help but continue to watch the beauty in front of me.

"And it makes you much too quite at the dinner table," she touched my arms and I felt repulsed. It wasn't that I didn't like her; I just didn't like the feel of her hand on my arm. It felt foreign. "Was it the wine?"

I paused. "Oh, undoubtedly the wine," I said with a smile.

She let out a small laugh. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that she was fidgeting, trying to find something to say.

"You have no idea what trouble I'm having trying to decide what to give you for a wedding present," and then she was off again. Prattling on about a fountain pen or a villa. I didn't hear a word she said. None of it felt right. Nothing.

I laughed appropriately, even though I found nothing funny about yachts for my bathtub or the Mediterranean.

"Elsa," I began. _Why wouldn't she get her hand off my arm! Oh yeah, because we're engaged._

And then she was off again, about a honeymoon this time. It was all too much.

I turned to her, finally not being able to bear it any longer.

"Elsa," I began again, this time harsher. She looked at me.

"Yes Georg?"

"It's no use," I said, finally feeling a little bit freer. Already a weight was lifted off my shoulders. "You and I. I have been dishonest. To both of us. And utterly unfair to you."

I could see tears welling up in her eyes. I knew that I hard hurt her. It hurt me too, to know that I was causing her pain. But I knew that I would cause her more pain to marry her and not give her all the love that she deserves.

"When two people talk of marriage," I began.

"No don't," she interrupted. I was a bit relieved. "Don't say another word Georg. Please," she continued. I did truly feel sorry for doing this to her, but she didn't deserve someone who was not totally in love with her.

She let out another little laugh. "You see, uh, there are other things I've been thinking of. Fond as I am of you, I really don't think you're the right man for me. You're, um, you're much too independent and I, I need someone who needs me desperately, or at least, needs my money desperately. I've enjoyed every moment we've had together, and I do thank you for that."

I was getting happier by the minute. She was saying everything I had wanted to say, but just didn't have the guts.

"Now, if you'll forgive me. I'm going inside, pack my little bags, and return to Vienna where I belong."

We stood there awkwardly for a moment before she began again.  
"And somewhere out there, is a young lady, who I think, will never be a nun," she said, clearly knowing that I loved Maria.

I pretended to look surprised anyway. I glanced to where Maria had disappeared. I smiled, because I knew that I would finally get the woman whom I loved.

Elsa gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I was surprised to find that I was not repulsed. I guess it was because I knew that now I had Maria waiting for me.

"Auf Wiedersehen, darling." And with that, she went inside, and I watched her go. Then it hit me what just happened. I was free for Maria now, and I was so elated. I just hoped that she would understand, but I had a feeling she would.

I had a feeling that Maria had gone to the gazebo, because even though I had never told her, I think that she knew, somewhere in her heart, that I had taken Agathe there when we wanted some alone time and that was there Liesl and Rolf went off to. And yes, I did know where they went and I wasn't too mad. But now was not a time to be thinking about Liesl and Rolf; now was a time for me to find the love of my life.

**There ya go. Hope it lived up to your expectations! Leave me a review please! Thanks, Mangotango101**


	12. Something Good

**Okay, wow. I'm up WAAYY too late for you guys, so you better like it. It's the Gazebo scene! YAY. It's also MAAD long, so be happy about that, too. Soo...I don't know what else to say really, except enjoy!**

**Oh I forgot to mention: a couple lines/sections of this chapter are more of a high T rating, but just because of a kiss and the Captain thinking about his little problem (you know...) and wanting to take Maria to bed. Nothing more than that. No worries...I'm not like that.**

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. The dialogue nor the song, Something Good, Lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II and Music by Richard Rogers. **

Maria POV

"_Hello," cam an unmistakable voice._

_I turned my head and there he was._

I sat up quickly, my heart beating out of my chest.

"I thought I _just_ might find you here," he said.

I stood, and said, "Is there something you wanted?" It sounded a little harsher than I was intending.

"Hm? No, no, no, sit, sit down, please," he said, motioning for me to sit again. He walked toward me. "Please," he said again.

I slowly sat, watching his profile.

"Ah, may I?" he asked, sitting down next to me, facing away.

He looked at me a smiled. I could tell he was a little uncomfortable. We sat in silence for a moment, both lost in our own heads.

I was surprised that he was here, scared for what was to come, and excited to be alone with him. All the butterflies in my stomach were wreaking havoc.

He began laughing and speaking at the same time.

"You know, I was thinking, um, I was wondering, two things," he paused. "Why did you run away to the abbey, and what was it that made you come back?"

I felt so sorry for him – he sounded so strange. As if he didn't quite know how to act anymore. As if he was just as nervous as I.

"Well I, I had an obligation to you all, and I came back to fulfill it." I hoped that would satisfy him. I think he knew that it wasn't all true.

"Is that all?" His question made it clear he didn't believe me.

"Oh, I missed the children,"

"Yes? O-only the children?"

I knew where he was going. He knew! He knew I came back because of him. He just wanted to hear me say it. I only hoped that he felt the same way.

My nerves were jumping. _He knew!_ I hoped that something would come of it. I wasn't even fathoming that he had broken his engagement with the Baroness – that seemed like too much to hope for.

"No," I began. "Yes!" I corrected myself. "Isn't it right that I should have missed them?" I was desperately trying to cover my slip.

"Oh yes, yes, of course!" he said, nodding, smiling, seeming surprised that he had implied something else.

Oh, I was getting so frustrated with him. If he came here to confess his love, why didn't he just do it? This beating around the bush thing was making me more anxious every moment.

"I was only hoping that perhaps you, uh," his demeanor changed significantly. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind, uh,"

"Yes?"

"Well, uh, nothing was the same when you were away, it will all be wrong again after you leave and I just thought perhaps you would might, uh, change your mind?" He sounded like a school boy with a crush. If I hadn't been so nervous, I might have started laughing. If he hadn't sounded so desperate…

How could he ask this of me? It was hard enough to be with the Baroness here. Although, I was pretty sure she was now out of the picture. But still, he broke my heart. I had planned on staying only until a new governess could be found, then I would take my vows as a nun.

"I'm sure the Baroness will be able to make things _fine_ for you," I said, just to be sure that she was no longer in his life. I got up and began walking to the gazebo.

"Maria,"

It was the voice that would stop me in my tracks whenever it called.

"There isn't going to be any Baroness,"

"There isn't?" I couldn't get my hopes up.

_Maria, he's telling you what you've been wanting to hear for months! Stop being so skeptical!_

_I know, but…_

_No buts. Go with your heart. I'm sure you'll be happy._

"No," I could hear him walking towards me.

"I don't understand." I wanted to hear from him, why there wasn't going to be any Baroness.

He kept walking to the gazebo, and I followed him. "Well, we've um, called off our engagement, you see,"

"Oh I'm sorry," I said to be polite. I wasn't actually very sorry.

I was jumping for joy inside. This means that he can be mine! The Baroness is gone! Already my heart was breathing faster and my insides were melting. I knew that tonight would be our night. Finally, what I had wished for. Finally.

"Yes," he said. "You are?" he sounded surprised.

"Hm? You did?" I let my true feeling show at that moment.

"Yes,"

We were looking at each other again. Though it was dark outside, I could still see his eyes. They way they looked at me made me weak at the knees. I knew he could see right through me and that every feeling was written on my face. I was in love with him! And by the way he was looking and me now, he was in love with me too. Oh, I could fly.

"Well, you can't marry someone, when you're, in love with someone else."

We stood, looking at each other, feeling that spark that we felt during the Laendler. The spark I felt when I watched him sing Edelweiss. The tug at the pit of my stomach, the heat that flushed my cheeks, the lust that clouded my brain. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out before I did something to ease the tension.

"Can you?" he finished.

I couldn't formulate any words. I could only shake my head, our eye contact never wavering.

He leaned in.

_It's happening! I'm about to kiss the Captain! What I've been waiting for!_

My heart was beating a mile a minute. My stomach was in knots. I felt dizzy and could only see his lips coming closer and closer to mine.

He placed his fingertips on my chin and my skin burned. It was the first time we were touching skin to skin. He had gloves on while we danced, but I could still feel the heat from his hands. This was so different. So tender, and loving. Everything it should be.

He pulled me closer, and I was not objecting in the least. My mind was blank. I was too caught up in his piercing eyes, staring right into my heart, and knowing that I wanted him as much as he wanted me.

Our lips touched and it was magic. It was pure magic. He tasted like the wine he drank with dinner – sweet at first, but then not at all sweet. His lips were soft at first, but then not at all soft. I was melting at his touch. My heart was pounding, the blood rushing in my ears. My stomach was flipping as if it were in the Olympics. My eyes closed, breaking the eye contact for the first time. I couldn't help it. I just wanted to get lost in his tender kiss forever.

It was all worth it. The wait, the heartbreak. It was worth it, if this is what it would be forever.

I was becoming mush. I could barely stand, and I was so intoxicated by his smell – sharp cologne with a hint of edelweiss. Just like the flower he sang about so beautifully.

I wished it would never end. I wished that I could deepen the kiss, but I knew that this wasn't the time, or place.

He pulled away, slowly, and we looked at each other. I only saw love in his eyes, and I knew mine were full of love as well. We both knew that this is where we needed to be. I felt more connected to him than I had to anyone in a very long time. Not since my father passes away, that's for sure.

He moved his hand from my chin to my shoulder. My whole body tingled, wanting more. He raised his lips to my forehead, leaving a blazing trail behind them. I couldn't imagine anything more perfect.

I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt his hands envelope me as well. I felt like I had come home. I felt safe and protected. I could feel his heart beating as fast as mine. I couldn't stop smiling. I loved this man. He had become my life.

His scent was overwhelming. It made my head swim, and I let him hold me up. It was such a relief to finally be able to be in his arms. Such strong arms they were.

"Reverend Mother always says, 'when the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window,'"

He pulled me so I was looking at him again. He was looking at me with such tenderness; I couldn't help myself but to fall in love all over again.

"What else does the Reverend Mother say?" I could hear and see the smile in his voice.

"You have to look for your life,"

"Is that why you came back?"

I could only nod.

"And have you found it, Maria?"

I looked over his handsome face. The face that was now mine.

"I think I have." I paused. "I know I have."

"I love you," he said abruptly.

I couldn't believe it. _What? Did he just tell me he loved me? I can't believe it. I _knew_ it, I did! Oh, this is so wonderful!_

He began to nuzzle my forehead again.

"Oh, can this be happening to me?" I asked him. This was all too real to be true. It was too much like a dream. I was so worried I would awaken in a moment to find that it was a dream.

"Perhaps I had a wicked childhood," I began to sing. I couldn't help myself. "Perhaps I had a miserable youth, but somewhere in my wicked miserable past, there must have been a moment of truth. For here you are standing there, loving me." He kissed our intertwined hands. "Whether or not, you should, so somewhere in my youth or childhood, I must have done something good. Nothing comes from nothing; nothing ever could, so somewhere in my youth or childhood, I must have done something thing good."

I never broke eye contact, and I could barely get the words out. I felt such a love for this man.

"Do you know when I first started loving you? That night at the dinner table when you sat on that ridiculous pinecone!" He began to laugh. I knew he loved me, but not for that long!

"What?" I asked, incredulous.

We both laughed together.

"I knew the first time you blew that silly whistle."

"Oh my love,"

He began to sing to me. His voice was a beautiful as I remembered it, and even more so because he was singing to me. We moved closer and closer together, as if a magnet were pulling us closer. I sang with him, and we made a beautiful duet.

I felt his lips on my forehead, again. Out voices mingled, just like our hearts.

I was so happy that he was mine. So happy. I must have done something good. His hands were behind my back, supporting me. My stomach was a mess and the blood must have been rushing through my head, because I could barely hear anything.

Our lips met again, this time for longer. I couldn't help but deepen the kiss a little bit. He tasted like the wine he drank for dinner, and his lips were so soft. I would be willing to kiss him forever all day every day. It was an amazing feeling that I will never forget

"Maria," he began against my lips.

"Is there anyone I should go to, to ask permission to marry you?" I didn't want to stop.

"Well, why don't we ask…?" I began.

"The children?" we said together. It was the beginning of something good.

* * *

Captain POV

After Elsa left, I went to the gazebo, and I saw here sitting there and it was the most gorgeous sight I've seen in my life. She was beautiful.

"Hello," I said. She turned to look at me. "I-I _just_ thought I might find you here."

She stood. She was more breathtaking than ever.

"Hm? No, no, no sit, sit down, please," I motioned to the bench. "Please."

I wasn't quite sure what to do, so I stood and looked around. I could feel her eyes on me.

"Uh, may I?" I asked, and sat down beside her. I felt lighter than I had in years.

For lack of anything better to do, I began to chuckle.

"You know, I was thinking, and um, I was wondering, two things. Why did you run away to the abbey, and what was it that made you come back?" I sounded ridiculous to myself – like schoolboy with a crush.

"Well, I had an obligation to the children, and I came back to fulfill it," she said.

I didn't believe that that was all.

"Is that all?" I asked, knowing there was more.

"Well, I missed the children," she said, looking away. I knew there had to be another reason and I was determined to get it out of her.

"Yes. O-only the children?" I asked, probing further.

"No," she began. "Yes! Isn't it right I should miss the children?" she was covering a slip, and I could tell. My heart was beating faster. I never felt this was with Elsa.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course!" I said, my voice sounding high pitched. I was also trying to cover my blatant attempts at getting information out of her. "I was only hoping that perhaps you uh, actually might uh,"

Oh, look at me! I couldn't even get a sentence out! This woman made me so crazy. I loved her with all my heart and it was so hard to ask her to stay. I was apprehensive about her answer, hoping desperately that she would stay.

"Yes?" she could sense my hesitation.

"Well, uh, nothing was the same when you were away and it will be all wrong again when you leave, and I thought perhaps you might, change your mind?" I was tentative, but I wanted so much for her to stay, especially now that Elsa was gone.

"I'm sure the Baroness will be able to make things _fine_ for you," she said, getting up from the bench. I knew this was coming. Now was the time to face it.

"Maria," I began. She stopped short. "There isn't going to be any Baroness."

"There isn't?"

I got up and began to walk towards her, wanting to see her beautiful face.

"No."

"I don't understand," she sounded confused, but I couldn't help but wonder if she was masking her joy with confusion.

"Well, we've called off our engagement, you see," I wasn't the least bit sorry about it.

I led us into the gazebo.

It held so many memories for me. Stolen moments with Agathe, seeing Liesl run here after Rolf, and now Maria and I would make our own memories here. I couldn't wait. I felt a tug at my heart that I was here without Agathe, but I had to move on. And I knew that she would always be alive in my heart. I also know that she would love Maria as much as I do, if she were still here.

But I wasn't going to dwell on my deceased wife. I knew that if I stayed in the past, I would miss the present. Maria taught me that.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"Yes, you are?" I asked, not expecting her to be sorry. My heart stopped, had misread her feelings? Did she not feel anything for me? Was it all in my head?

"Hm? You did?" she sounded excited. Oh, thank goodness, at least I wasn't making it up!

"Yes. Well you can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else." I looked at her and found her looking intently at me.

My heart fluttered and my stomach was in knots. Her blue eyes were so big and vulnerable. They held such love and tenderness. She was looking at me in a way that made me forget my own name, in a way that made half my blood run to my head, clogging my ears and the other half rush the other direction. "Can you?" I asked her.

I knew this was the time I had to take the leap. It was now or never. I was certainly going with now. I watched her intently, looking at her lips – so red and full. They looked so soft, and I couldn't wait to kiss her – to hold her in my arms.

I reached my hand up to gently hold her chin, tilting her face to mine. She had such love and adoration in her eyes, and I knew that my eyes mirrored those feelings. I pulled her towards me and I leaned in as well.

Our lips met and suddenly there was nothing else in the world. Nothing. Not the children, not Agathe, not even the floor beneath me. I was floating on a cloud with Maria.

Her lips were as soft as I imagined them. They were warm and they were a perfect fit with mine. She smelled like roses and honey. Her skin was so soft and I could feel the heat beneath my fingertips.

I was the happiest man alive. I was finally kissing the girl of my dreams. My heart was beating out of my chest. My blood was boiling out of my veins. My stomach was all in knots. My brain was mush. I even felt a little woozy.

I wished the kiss could last forever, but I knew that it had to end soon or else we would have done something we would regret later.

I leaned to plant gentle kisses on her forehead, not ready to let have her skin parted from my lips. I moved my hands to her shoulders, pulling her close. She rested her head on my shoulder and I lay my head on hers. Her hair smelled more strongly of roses and it intoxicated me.

"Reverend Mother always says that 'when the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window,'" she said against my shoulder. I could feel the vibrations against my chest and I could feel the erratic beating of her heart. It was nearly as crazy as mine. I smiled into her hair, savoring the feeling of her body against mine. I felt like I had come home. I felt more complete than I had since Agathe died. I was so full of joy, I couldn't even imagine something as wonderful as standing here with Maria.

I pulled her away so I could see her beautiful face again. My hands cupped her face.

"What else does the Reverend Mother say?"

"That you have to look for your life."

"Is that why you came back?" I asked.

She nodded.

"And have you found it, Maria?"

"I think I have," she paused. "I know I have."

We looked at each other for a moment, savoring the love and energy between us.

"I love you," I said.

_What? Georg what are you thinking?_

_I love her. I had to tell her._

_You had to tell her now!_

_Now's a good a time as any._

_I can't argue with that._

She looked at me with even more love, if that was possible.

She leaned into me and I kissed her forehead again, needing to feel her soft skin under my lips.

"Oh, can this be happening to me?" She asked, asked as I ran my lips over her face.

"Perhaps I had a wicked childhood," She began to sing in that mesmerizing soprano she had. "Perhaps I had a miserable youth, but somewhere in my wicked miserable past, there must have been a moment of truth. For here you are standing there, loving me." I kissed our intertwined hands. "Whether or not, you should, so somewhere in my youth or childhood, I must have done something good. Nothing comes from nothing; nothing ever could, so somewhere in my youth or childhood, I must have done something thing good."

"Do you know when I first started loving you? That night at the dinner table when you sat on that ridiculous pinecone!" I began to laugh. I didn't realize until just now how long I had loved her. I thought she should know.

"What?" she asked, clearly surprised I had loved her for that long.

We both laughed together.

"I knew the first time you blew that silly whistle," she responded. I was so amazed! I thought she hated it, I never knew that that was when she began to love me.

"Oh my love," I said.

I began to sing to her in my rich baritone.

"For here you are, standing there, loving me. Whether or not you should," I took a step closer to her.

She began to sing with me, and we sang together, our voices harmonizing.

I leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Nothing comes from nothing, nothing ever could," we sang together.

"So somewhere in my youth," she sang.

"Or childhood," I tapped her on the nose.

"I must have done something…" she sang.

"Something good," we finished together.

I was delirious with happiness. I had never felt more alive in my life. I made sure not to get too close, for fear that she would see just how much I loved her. I felt her arms run up my chest and curl around my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine.

I kissed her again, this time for longer. I deepened the kiss, not being able to help myself. I wanted to taste her. I didn't scare her off. I had some self control, but the longer we kissed the less of it I had. I just wanted to sweep her away into the bedroom. But I knew that wasn't an option for tonight.

"Maria," I said, still kissing her. "Is there anyone I should go to, to ask permission to marry you?" I thought it would only be polite to ask. I didn't really want to break the kiss. Not at all.

"Well, why don't we ask…?" She began

"The children?" I answered with her. I knew that this was just the beginning of our life together. It was finally, something good.

**Whew! I hope it lived up to every one of your expectations. If not, feel free to give me feedback. Now I'm going to get some much needed zzzz's and let you press the review button and let me know what you think! Next chapter is the wedding. It should be up sometime next week. Muchas Love(as) ~mangotango101**


	13. Together Forever

**Sorry about the delay, school and life got in the way. I stayed up extra late for you! **

**Though I am against the Royal Wedding (I mean, come on...), I guess you could say that this is in honor of William and Kate, Duke and Duchess of Cambridge. Honestly...what are a duke and duchess anyway? Sorry...I've never really been a big fan of people making big hurrahs about anything, and royalty is no different.**

**Also, I made up all the dialog and events. I'm not Christian, so forgive me if I have to ceremony wrong - I took solely from what I've seen in movies. Also, Jesus is not my Lord and Savior...just to put that out there.**

**So...Here it is, without further ado. It's really long, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. **

Maria POV

I woke up in my room at the abbey. I missed the warmth of the Captain's hands around my waist, but then I remembered why I wasn't at the villa. Today was my day to get married.

It had been a week since we told the children, and they were all overjoyed. We decided to have the service at the abbey and the reception at the villa. I chose to stay at the abbey the night before, so I could pray to the Lord and be by myself. And now the day was here. I was to be married to the man I loved.

"Maria," Sister Catherine called from outside my door.

"You may come in," I responded.

"Reverend Mother would like to see you," she told me.

"Tell her I'll be right there."

I went to the Reverend Mother's study.

"Please come in my child," she called.

"Reverend Mother," I greeted her, kneeling, and kissing her hand.

"Good morning Maria. Are you nervous?"

"Not really. I'm more excited."

"I can believe that. Maria, I just want to give you one word of advice."

"Yes, Reverend Mother?"

"Maria, though you will not be a nun here, you are always welcome behind these walls. We will always be your family and if you need anything, we are here for you."

"Oh, thank you Reverend Mother. It is such relief to know that we have somewhere we can turn."

"Always, my child. Now, go with Sister Margarita and Sister Catherine and get ready. You have a big day ahead of you," she said with a smile.

"Yes Reverend Mother, thank you Reverend Mother." I once again, knelt and kissed her hand.

The next thing I knew, the beautiful veil was being lifted into place.

The Sisters were so helpful. They made sure that everything was perfect.

I walked carefully down a few steps and knelt in front of the Revered Mother.

I lead a procession through the main square of the abbey, all of us walking to the main chapel, where the service would be held.

It was a gorgeous place, it really was. I was so excited to get married, that my stomach was in knots and my heart beating very fast.

I heard the organ playing before I saw the church.

We approached the gate and I the Reverend Mother opened it for me.

Liesl was waiting on the other side, looking beautiful. She handed my bouquet and I smelled them tenderly. They were a mixture of roses and edelweiss. I couldn't think of anything more appropriate.

I looked back at my fellow nuns one last time.

Then I saw him. The Captain. Looking like a captain in his full navy uniform. He couldn't have looked handsomer.

My heart fluttered in my heart and my stomach clenched. I don't think I've ever seen him this handsome. I could only see him. No one else. I didn't see the hundreds of guests. I didn't see Liesl who was just a couple yards in front of me. I only had eyes for the man who stole my heart.

I made a slow procession down the long aisle of the church. I didn't think that anything could take that long. I wanted to run at full speed to him. I wanted to be in his arms. But I knew that this was one time when the little patience I had would pay off in the end.

I head the nuns singing "How Do You Solve a Problem like Maria" in the background, and it made me so happy. They had finally solved the problem. Marry me off to a kind, funny, handsome, lovely, retired, sea captain.

I continued on slowly, though my legs were screaming for me to hike up my skirts and run full tilt to the man I loved.

I carefully looked to him again. He had that secretive, half smile on his face, and I knew it was because he was happier than any man on this earth. And I was the happiest woman on this earth.

Finally I made it to the stairs. I climbed them slowly, as not the trip and reached my hand out to him He took it in his strong grasp and I felt the tingles all the way to my toes. I couldn't stop the furious beating of my heart and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I loved him more than anything and I couldn't wait for him to be my husband.

We continued to walk slowly, closer to the priest who would bind us in holy matrimony.

We climbed the stairs, kneeling deeply in respect for the Lord and the priest.

I gave my flowers to Liesl and once again took the Captain's hand. We knelt, stood, and the priest began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today in the joining of Georg von Trapp and Maria Rainer in holy matrimony with you, Jesus Christ our savior and the Lord as witnesses. If anyone in the present company has reason to believe that these two should not proceed with the wedding, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

I hoped with all my heart that no one would respond. When nobody did, I breathed freely again.

"Now, it is time for vows. Do you, Captain Georg von Trapp take this woman to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to lone and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Georg said, strongly. He looked straight into my eyes, and I was filled with joy, knowing that he was finally mine, and nothing could stop us.

"Do you, Maria Rainer, take this man to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to lone and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I answered, without a doubt. I smiled at him—it was finally real! We were married!

"Then, with the power vested in my by the Jesus Christ, our savior and the Lord of this church, I now pronounce you man and wife. You make kiss the bride."

Georg looked deeply into my eyes, and I felt my heart jump. He kissed me tenderly.

It felt different from our former kisses – this one marked our first of many kisses as man and wife. As a married couple. As two people who would spend the rest of our lives together. It was a kiss full of love, tenderness, joy, and promise.

The kiss ended too soon, and I felt him pull away. He beamed at me, and I knew that I had found my family.

* * *

Georg POV

I woke in the morning to a barrage of children jumping on my bed. The only difference this morning was that Maria wasn't next to me to laugh with me.

"Father! Father! You're getting married today!" Gretl cried, jumping up and down.

"Yes I am, darling. You all need to get ready. Frau Schmidt will help you." I told them, smiling.

"Yes father," they responded, running from my room.

I took the moment to sit on my own and think. Today was the day I was going to marry the woman of my dream. Maria and I would finally be wedded. We could finally be together in every sense of the word. My heart beat faster just thinking about it.

There was a knock at my door.

"Yes?" I called.

"Sir, I suggest you begin to get ready. Should you need assistance, just call," said Franz.

"Thank you, Franz. If you could please get my uniform and set it out of my bed; that would be lovely."

I climbed out of bed and went through the motions of getting ready; I was in a daze.

"Father, we have to leave, or we'll be late!" Liesl called from the hall. I emerged from my room in my full navy uniform.

I looked at my children standing in line, all dressed up. They were the most beautiful children a man could hope for.

"You look wonderful, children," I told them.

"You look so handsome," Marta replied.

"Sir, the car waits," Franz said.

"After you, children."

We piled into the car and drove to the abbey.

"Welcome, Captain," Mother Abbess said.

"Thank you, Mother."

"Son, may you have every happiness, and may the Lord watch over you, your home, and your family."

"Amen."

"Come, they await us."

She showed me to the front of the church, where I saw hundreds of people waiting. I took my place at the top of the first set to stairs, took a deep breath, and waited.

The organ music began and I watched my children make their way down the long isle. Marta and Gretl were beautiful flower girls, and Liesl was radiant. Then came Maria.

My heart stopped. She was beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, and not worthy of words. She looked forward with determination, and her friends from the Abbey were singing a song which I can only assume was called, "How do you solve a Problem like Maria."

I thought it was endearing, as that was how I felt when I first met her. My eyes never left her face, which was glowing. In fact, her entire body was glowing. Her dress fit her perfectly and showed off her flawless shape.

I still couldn't breathe – I could just stare in wonder. My stomach clenched and I was going weak in the knees.

She finally made it to me. I offered her my hand and she took it. I felt the warmth radiate through me in waves. We walked along side Liesl up the last set of stairs. We stopped in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today in the joining of Georg von Trapp and Maria Rainer in holy matrimony with you, Jesus Christ our savior and the Lord as witnesses. If anyone in the present company has reason to believe that these two should not proceed with the wedding, please speak now, or forever hold your peace," He began.

When no one raised any objections, I knew what would come next.

"Now, it is time for vows. Do you, Captain Georg von Trapp take this woman to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to lone and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I answered without hesitation, looking straight into her eyes. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

"Do you, Maria Rainer, take this man to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to lone and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she answered, looking at me with her bright blue eyes.

We were married. It was the happiest moment of my life.

"Then, with the power vested in my by the Jesus Christ, our savior and the Lord of this church, I now pronounce you man and wife. You make kiss the bride."

I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. I breathed in her sweet scent before gently, and chastely putting my lips to hers.

The kiss was full of hope and promise for the future. It was a kiss I will never forget.

Every vessel in me was filed with a joy I had not felt since Agathe and I were married. I couldn't remember a happier moment. Maria and I were finally together – forever.

**Yay! It was a super long chapter, so I hope you enjoyed. Next up in their honeymoon, although it probably won't be up for a while. Thank you to those of you who are still with me. Sorry I am so erratic with my updates. Please review - good or bad, I take it in stride. ~mangotango101**


	14. The Honeymoon

**Hello Again! Here is the honeymoon. I have no excuse as to why it has been so long, but as you can see, it's been exactly a year since I started this story and I would like to end it today. So, as a treat, I will be uplaoding four, yes, you heard me, four, today. Here is the honeymoon, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: It does not belong to me. **

Maria POV

My eyes were glued to my new husband. He was standing in the azure waters of the Greek Isles wearing nothing but swimming trunks. The army did him well, even if it was years ago. He still kept his stunning figure.

I couldn't help but catch my breath. He was more than I bargained for. And he was mine. I loved him.

"Maria darling, are you coming in or not?" he called.

"You're distracting me," I said, walking into the warm water.

When I reached him, he scooped me up in his arms and spun me around. Before I knew it, I was spluttering water everywhere.

"Sorry dear, must have lost my balance," he smiled. I couldn't help but laugh.

He carried me to a submerged rock and sat on it, putting me in his lap. He ran his fingers through my hair, easing out some of the kinks. My breath quickened and my heart sped. He traced my face, as if to remember each and every contour. He held my cheek in his palm and I felt the warm Greek sun on my face, drying it of any water.

"Have I told you recently how beautiful you are?" he asked somewhat reverently.

I could only shake my head.

"You are gorgeous Maria von Trapp. I love you," he leaned forward. I could feel his breath on my lips. My head was cleared of any response as I leaned in to close the gap between us. He stiffened, holding me closer. I ran my hands through his hair. I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

He pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Mm, I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I answered. We stared into each other's eyes, just looking. I felt him watch my soul. His piercing blue eyes sent warm tingles up and down my back.

"Come on, I'm turning into a prune," he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"On a walk."

"Where?"

"Maria, didn't Mother Abbess teach you to be patient?" he teased.

"She tried," I answered, chuckling. "I can't say that it worked."

I felt myself being pulled from the cerulean water, and I looked up to see the Captain's face smiling down at me.

"Come darling, we have a walk to go on."

We dried off and put on out clothes. Georg took my hand and began to lead me through the narrow, cobbles stone streets. We eventually made it out of the marketplace and started walking on a beautiful path that was lined with trees, shading us from the hot Greek sun.

"You know Maria," Georg began.

"Yes, darling?"

"I don't think I've ever been happier in my life."

I stopped and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I couldn't agree more."

We continued walking until we reached a beautiful clearing. There was a bubbling brook that thousands of wildflowers in every color imaginable.

"Georg, this is gorgeous. Did you know it was here?" I asked, stopping to smell some blue flowers.

"Indeed I did. I had found this place years ago. Our ship stopped on this island because it had sprung a leak. My crewmates knew how much I loved to explore, so they covered for me while I looked around the island. I found this place and decided that I would only show it to someone worthy of its beauty." He walked to a hollow tree and reached inside. "I snuck out last night while you were asleep and prepared a picnic for us and left it here."

"I love you," I cried. "Georg, this is wonderful. Thank you. Do you really think I am worthy of this oasis?"

"My darling Maria, if anyone was, it is you."

"But what about the mother of your children?"

"I found this place after Agathe died. But I do not want to dwell on the past. I only want to think about being here with you, today."

"I love this clearing, and I love you."

I don't know if I have ever felt a love as deep as I did that moment. I looked around the clearing again, this time taking in just how much it meant to Georg.

I turned to him, just to see him lying on the ground, staring at something in the distance. My heart filled with warmth and I felt my head beginning to become fuzzy.

"Oh come now, I can't be so stunning that you won't sit with me," he joked.

I humored him and laughed playfully. I took a seat next to him on the soft grass. He poured flutes of bubbling, amber liquid for both of us.

"To us, and to years of eternal happiness," he said, smiling. I tapped my glass with his and grinned as the tangy liquid hit my taste buds.

"This is wonderful, darling. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, kissing my nose.

We sat together for the rest of the afternoon, while the hot sun slid behind the trees. We laughed, and talked, and even sang a little.

I knew that I had come home.

* * *

Georg POV

"I don't ever want to leave," my beautiful wife said, as we packed our bags.

"Same here, darling, but duty calls in Salzburg."

She groaned, and fell into the pillows. I laughed and marveled at how utterly perfect she was. Even when her hair was still sticking up from sleep, and her clothes disheveled, she was gorgeous. Her body moved as if it were water as she gracefully bent over to pick up some discarded clothes.

"Are you staring again, Captain Von Trapp?" she asked, breaking me from my reverie.

"Is that such a crime?" I cheeked.

"Debatable."

I chuckled and turned to my section of the suitcase.

We packed in silence, each engrossed in our own thoughts.

"Done!" she called, zipping her bag with a flourish.

"I didn't know we were racing," I said, pretending to be sad I didn't win.

"We are always racing, no matter what we do."

"Well in that case," I paused for dramatic effect. "Race you to the beach!" I sprinted out of our room and thundered down the stairs. Any other guest must have thought we were such children, but I couldn't help it. Maria brought out a side of me that even I hadn't known existed.

I reached the small secluded beach that we had found the first day of being on the Isles. I looked behind me and saw Maria panting about ten yards behind me.

"Hey, no fair, you didn't tell me," she wheezed.

"There aren't any rules, love."

"We just packed, I haven't anything to wear," she said, looking warily at the water.

"Then we'll just have to save our clothes. We don't want to be wet on the plane. That would be rather uncomfortable," I told her.

I winked and began to take off my clothes. Her eyes widened as she realized that I was suggesting we go skinny dipping.

"Oh no, what if someone sees?" she whispered, looking around.

"Come Maria, no one will see us here. We are alone. Come into the water with me. It's so lovely and cool," I taunted.

She gave a dramatic sigh and began to take off her dress. I hummed in approval as I once again was blown away by her body.

She joined me in the cool water and I brought her into my arms.

"You are beautiful," I whispered.

She answered me with a kiss.

We stayed like that for what felt like ages. Maria finally broke away and gasped, "Georg, we have to go or we'll miss the plane!"

We climbed out of the water and grabbed our clothes. We quickly dressed and ran up to the hotel. After ten minutes of frantic scrambling, we were in a taxi on our way to the mainland so we could get to the airport.

While we were on the plane, Maria fell asleep almost instantly. I couldn't help but stare in awe. She was beautiful. And she was my wife. Finally, after so many years, a warm feeling filled my heart. Happiness.

**Yay, I hope you enjoyed it. Look for another three updates tonight! Lots of love, mangotango101**


	15. Deteriorating

**I am SOOO sorry I didn't get this up last night. Apparently our modem broke, so we have no internet at our house. I'm sitting in Starbucks uploading the last three chapters. I wish that I could have gotten this up last night, trust me. **

**Anyway...the next two chapters are very sad and I'm sorry. Also, I apologize if some of my medical stuff is off. Too be honest, I got the ideas for both of Maria's issues from Scrubs, so I hope that it's semi-accurate. I only chose what I chose, because it was the only medical thing that I knew how to approach.**

**So, I hope that I don't make you too depressed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dr. Stevens, and Maria's ailments are mine, everything else is not. Don't sue me.**

Maria POV

It was a perfectly normal morning. I woke up, just as I always had. I looked to my left to see Georg's peaceful face, just as I always had. I got out of bed and went downstairs to prepare breakfast for my family, just as I always had. Heavens knew that this day, no matter how normal it began, would be the least normal day.

"Good morning, sunshine," I heard Georg say. I looked up and saw his perfect hair wet from a shower and his shirt clinging slightly to his chest where it was still damp.

"Good morning, love. What would you like for breakfast?" I asked, passing him a glass of orange juice.

"Just cereal, is fine."

I reached for his favorite cereal and passed him a bowl, spoon and milk. I heard a clattering above me and saw four pairs of feet thundering down the stairs.

"Good morning, dears. What can I get for you?"

"Pancakes!" Gretl said.

"I want French toast," Kurt cried.

"I'll have eggs," Marta announced.

"I'm not hungry," said Brigitta.

"Oh come now, surely you can all agree on something," I teased them. Georg just smiled into his cereal. They huddled together, muttering under their breaths.

"We'll have scrambled eggs, bacon, miniature pancakes and toast," Kurt informed me.

"That is one hefty breakfast; I'd better get started."

Twenty minutes later, the children were munching happily on their breakfasts.

After the children went off to school, I sat down before putting away breakfast. For the first time in my life, I was feeling slightly tired after preparing breakfast. Luckily, I had a doctor's appointment later in the day. Hopefully they would be able to tell me what was wrong.

The morning passed quickly. I cleaned up breakfast, and sent Georg off to work.

At one o'clock, I made my way to the doctors.

"Maria Von Trapp?" the nurse called.

I stood and made my way into the exanimation room.

"Doctor Stevens will be with you in a minute."

"Thank you."

I sat awkwardly looking at the posters on the wall, all of which were commenting on some health issue or another. I didn't understand half the words.

"Hello, Mrs. Von Trapp, welcome," said Dr. Stevens, closing the door behind him.

"Hello Dr. Stevens."

"Before we begin, is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"Well, I've been feeling a bit fatigued today, but I know the flu is going around, so it could possibly be that," I told him.

"We'll get you a blood test; just to be sure it's nothing more serious."

I nodded and complied while Dr. Stevens did all the routine checkup procedures.

"Well, Maria, you seem fine, but let's get you up to the hematology wing to get that blood test. Here's a slip," he handed me a pink slip. "This will ask them for the tests. We'll have the answer for you in a couple days. Thanks for coming in today," Dr. Stevens finished with a smile.

I took the slip and went to get my blood test. I always hated blood tests, and I felt slightly nauseas, looking at the bag of my blood.

"Hello, honey, how was the doctor?" GFeorg asked as I came in the door.

"It was good. They took a blood test and they'll give me the results in a couple days."

He nodded and went back to his paper.

We waited for exactly one day and twenty two hours, not that I was keeping track or anything.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Mrs. Von Trapp?"

"Yes,"

"This is Dr. Stevens. Your blood tests came back and we would like you to come into the office. Could you make it later today?"

"Of course. Should I bring Georg?"

"That might be good. We'll see you at one."

"Sounds good. See you then."

I hung up the phone and began to feel nervous. It must be bad, if they have to call me into the office.

Two hours later, Georg was holding my hand while I waited. He was such a rock and it was so good to know that I could rely on him.

"Mrs. Von Trapp?" the nurse asked.

Georg and I stood and followed the woman in purple scrubs to an examination room.

"Dr. Stevens will be with you shortly."

I felt a strange sense of déjà vu, and my heart rate increased.

"Hello Maria, Georg," Dr Stevens said as he entered the room. "We got your lab back, and I'm afraid that you have a very high white blood cell count."

"What does that mean?" I asked, my mouth suddenly went dry.

"Well we can't know anything for sure yet, but we believe that it might be Leukemia. We're going to run some more tests and cross our fingers that it's not. I'm very sorry."

I looked at Georg, fear over coming me.

"Dr. Stevens, what should we do if it is Leukemia?" Georg asked, knowing I couldn't say anything.

"Well, Leukemia is generally very treatable. Once we know for certain what we're up against, we'll have to start you on Chemotherapy right away. We hope that it will go into remission and you will not have to deal with it again, but we can't make any promises."

Georg and I looked at each other, both praying for the same thing – that it wasn't Leukemia.

Unfortunately, as we found out by the end of the week, it was. I was put of Chemotherapy that same day and luckily for me, it went into remission. All that's left to do is pray to the Lord that I will not have to ever fight it again.

* * *

Georg POV

Maria had been in and out of the hospital battling her cancer. I was with her for every round of chemo. I sat with her, talking, telling stories, and sometimes just being. When she went into remission, we thought things were looking up. We were hoping that she would be healthy now.

I had never realized how strong Maria is. She stayed in control through the whole ordeal. She faced each obstacle with her head held high and her dignity intact. She laughed through her chemo treatments. The only time I didn't see her with even a shadow of a smile is when we she was sleeping. It was then that her worry lines appeared and her face was a mask of fear. I wished with everything I had that I could help her. I help her close when she was sleeping and murmured in her ears when I thought she was having a nightmare.

We were beginning to get our life back on track when it happened.

"Georg!" Maria called from the bathroom.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you come here please?"

I went into the bathroom, to see her looking over the toilet with tears in her eyes.

"What is it darling, you're scaring me," I asked, rushing to her side.

"Look," she pointed to the toilet bowl. I saw blood mixed with her stool.

"What?" I asked.

"Blood," she said, as if that explained everything.

"But isn't that normal?"

"No, I had my time last week. I think I know what this means."

"What?" I asked.

"Kidney failure."

I sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"How do you know?" I asked weakly.

"I read it somewhere. Bloody stools are a symptom. We have to call Dr. Stevens right away."

I nodded and reached for the phone.

"Yes, Dr. Stevens, it's Georg Von Trapp…yes, well we just found blood in Maria's stool, and she's concerned that it might be kidney failure…M hm, I'll ask," I put my hand over the phone and turned to Maria.

"Have you been bruising easier than usual?"

"I think so," she said, looking scared.

"Dr. Stevens? Yes, she has been bruising…okay, we'll be right in."

I turned to Maria. "Let's go."

We went to Dr. Stevens' office, and before we knew it, he was coming back with her chart.

"Well Maria, you are having kidney failure. We're going to have to get you on the transplant list and begin dialysis as soon as possible," Dr. Stevens said. "Please feel free to call me at any time day or night. I hope that we can conquer this."

Maria nodded. She hardly said a word since she found the blood.

So, now Maria was dealing with kidney failure, along with being in remission.

The days passed, and each day was a battle. We went for dialysis almost every other day. I was there with her for that as well.

I was in awe of my wife – of everything she had to deal with and how she could face it head on. She went through the motions of the day, but I worried that something unequivocally Maria was missing.

I didn't want to believe it, but I knew in my heart that my darling Maria would never be the same Maria as I would always remember her.

From that fateful day, life became a constant struggle. Holding on, telling the children, frequent trips to the hospital, and making sure that Maria was as comfortable as possible.

It began to take a toll on me, but I wasn't going to tell her. I kept a solid wall around my heart, knowing that if I let myself dwell on everything I had lost, there would be no way I would be able to get out of bed every day to help my love.

And I knew that taking care of Maria was more important than anything in the world.

Nothing would change that. Ever.

**Whew! That was heavy. I hope you liked it. If there is anything that you think could be better, let me know, and I'll check it out. Please review and tell me how I did. ~Mangotango101**


	16. Dying Day

**Okay, this is the second to last chapter. This one nearly made me cry as I wrote it, so hopefully you also feel the same emotion. It's been a long ride with these two. **

**This is when they die, so I know it is sad. Enjoy isn't really appropriate...so I guess just...hope it's up to standards.**

**We have one more chapter, then I can hit "complete"**

**Disclaimer: Just the plot is mine. Maria, Georg, and the Children belong to me.**

Maria POV

I lay on my hospital bed, hardly strong enough to turn my head, let alone speak. I knew that today was my day to die. Georg was sitting at my bed side, gently stroking my hand, carefully avoiding the IV that was protruding from it. He had come every day since I had been admitted. That was nearly a month ago. I had slowly been getting weaker and weaker as my organs continued to shut down.

Sometimes our children came, but they all had families of their own and were spread across the country. In the past week, Georg had sent for them, knowing that I was getting weaker by the minute.

"Darling," he began. I ever so slightly moved my head in acknowledgement. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"You sat on that ridiculous pine cone."

I did my best to smile.

"My heart broke when you left," he whispered. "But don't worry dear; it has been mended a hundred times over since then."

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking his words in. I heard him continue.

"And when I brought the Baroness back to the villa, you were positively a mess. I knew then that you were the woman for me. I broke it off with Elsa and you and I shared that wonderful night in the gazebo."

I wished with all my heart that I had the strength to answer him. I wanted to tell him how much I love him and how much he means to me. I looked into his blue eyes, still as piercing as they were the first day I met him, albeit they were a bit more faded. His eyes x-rayed me as I did my best to convey my love through my eyes. Before I could make any attempt to move, I heard him begin to sing. He sang in the rich baritone that I fell in love with.

"_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood__  
__Perhaps I had a miserable youth__  
__But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past__  
__There must have been a moment of truth_

_For here you are, standing there, loving me__  
__Whether or not you should__  
__So somewhere in my youth or childhood__  
__I must have done something good_

_Nothing comes from nothing__  
__Nothing ever could__  
__So somewhere in my youth or childhood__  
__I must have done something good_

_For here you are, standing there, loving me__  
__Whether or not you should_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood__  
__I must have done something good_

_Nothing comes from nothing__  
__Nothing ever could_

_So somewhere in my youth_

_Or childhood_

_I must have done something . . ._

_Something good._"

The corners of my mouth turned up as a tear slid down my face.

"Do you remember that darling? I still remember every word you said to me that night."

I nodded as my cheeks became wet with my tears.

"And I've loved you for every moment after that, the good and the bad. You have been my rock, my hero, and most importantly, my love. I'm going to send in the children now. I think that it's time they said something. I'll be back. I'm just going to get some food. I love you, Maria."

I watched him as he walked out of my hospital room and motioned for my children to come in.

"Hello, Mother," Liesl began. "I do like calling you that. I still do."

My mouth twitched up in a smile.

"Mother, please don't leave us," Gretl said, sounding more like the five-year-old I met than she had in years.

I loved them all with my whole heart.

"I'm really going to miss you," Brigitta said, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

I felt more tears pour down my face as well.

"Will it be nice in heaven, Mother?" Marta asked, sounding timid.

I nodded, trying to console her. Kurt, who was a doctor, was looking around interestedly.

"Mother, is this the new technology?" he asked, excided.

"Kurt! That's not appropriate!" Friedrich cried. "Mother is here sick and all you care about is the technology?"

I looked at Friedrich as if to say "it's all right." I saw Brigitta lean towards Louisa and whisper quietly, "Louisa, don't you have anything to say?"

Louisa looked scared as she came up to my bedside. "The first day I met you, I was very tempted to put spiders in your bed. I'm glad I didn't."

All the children burst out laughing.

"I feel sad. May we sing?" Gretl asked, still reminding me of that small child I met all those years ago.

I nodded in encouragement.

"Let's sing about our favorite things," Gretl said with a shadow of a smile.

They all joined together, their voices richer than they had been the first night of the thunderstorm.

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens__  
__Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens__  
__Brown paper packages tied up with strings__  
__These are a few of my favorite things_

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels__  
__Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles__  
__Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings__  
__These are a few of my favorite things_

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes__  
__Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes__  
__Silver white winters that melt into springs__  
__These are a few of my favorite things_

_When the dog bites__  
__When the bee stings__  
__When I'm feeling sad__  
__I simply remember my favorite things_

_And then I don't feel so bad._"

They giggled and I experienced a wave of nostalgia for the days that used to be. For the days when we would all run around Salzburg dressed in some old drapes (although, they were play clothes). I reminisced about my young adult life, newly in love, with a family that was dear to my heart. I remembered running over the mountains singing, breathing in the fresh air. It pained me to know that I would be leaving that soon, but it comforted me to know that I would finally be in Jesus' arms.

"Hello my dear," I heard my husband say quietly.

The children turned around and all grew solemn. I half expected them to run into a line and stand ever so straight.

"Please, do not stop laughing on my account. Heavens knows I need a good laugh," he said quietly, almost to himself.

"Children, may I have a moment along with your mother?" he asked.

My darlings came and kissed me one my one, with tears streaming down their faces. They knew as well as I that this would be the last time they would get to kiss me. Hushed good byes were whispered in my ear, tickling my neck. Their tears mingled with mine as one by one they said good bye to their mother. I could have sworn that I hear Gretl humming "So Long, Farwell" under her breath. It calmed me to know that they were still children at heart and that they hadn't forgotten what I had taught them.

"Maria," Georg began. He took my hand once more, and I felt at peace. "Maria, I cannot say good bye. You have been my one true love since Agathe. You taught me how to live again. You taught me what it is to be a good father, and for that, I am eternally thankful. You gave me the gift of life. You gave me a second chance when I did not deserve it. You have stood by me and supported me in every decision and choice that I made. You helped me escape from the terror that became of my—our country. You have been the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep. You have been in my dreams every night since I met you. You have given me love when I did not deserve it. I love you with every particle of my being. I always will love you. Never forget that."

He broke off and took a deep shuddering breath as tears streamed down his face.

"I wish that your life could end of your own terms. I wish we had more time together. I wish a lot of things, Maria von Trapp. But the one thing I wish the most is that you will finally be at peace and that you will be waiting for me when the Lord takes me. You will always be in my mind, my heart, and my spirit. I love you, Maria von Trapp."

Tears slid down his cheeks, one after another, racing each other to his lap. His hands shook upon mine, and he laid his head on my hand. His body wracked with sobs. I looked up and saw through blurred eyes my children reentering my room and standing behind their father.

Knowing that I was surrounded by love and by my family, I finally felt that I could let myself go.

I mustered every bit of strength I had and uttered my last words three words.

_I love you._

I closed my eyes and relaxed into the bed.

I saw a bright white light and beautiful music. I was being drawn to the light; I could not fight it. I took one look back at my family, and I realized that the beautiful music was all of them. They were singing to me. We had come together singing and that is how we would depart.

The last worldly thing I heard was:

"_Edelweiss, Edelweiss__  
__Every morning you greet me__  
__Small and white, clean and bright__  
__You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow__  
__Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss__  
__Bless my homeland forever."_

I succumbed to the light and felt eternal peace.

* * *

Georg POV

It had been five years since Maria's passing. Every day since then had been a fight. My heart ached for her in everything I did. I fell into a deep depression, hardly eating and not talking to anyone. I knew that that was not what she wanted me to be doing, but I couldn't help it. It was as if half of my heart had died. I slowly withered away in an assisted living home which my children sent me to after I could no longer take care of myself.

I respected the symmetry of the day to the day that Maria had died; only this time, I was the one on his death bed.

"Father, what are we to do once you are gone?" Marta asked, her eyes shining with tears which had yet to fall.

"I don't know darling. It is not my job to tell you."

"I love you, father," Brigitta said, her voice quivering.

"I love you too, Brigitta," I began. "I love all of you. I know I wasn't the best father many years ago, but I hope that I tipped the balance and that you forgive me for everything that I did to you when you were children."

"We forgive you father, don't worry. We still loved you, even then," Liesl said in a calm, but quiet voice. I saw the tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Thank you for saving us, father. I don't know where we'd be if you hadn't thought to escape Hitler," Friedrich said, solemnly.

"I don't know where we'd be either, child. I should really be thanking _you_."

"Father, will you tell mother that we love her and that we miss her?" Louisa asked. "Tell her that we're all doing fine, but we wish that we could speak to her one last time."

"I will do my best to pass of the message."

I winked.

"Father, thank you for teaching me how to be a man," Kurt said as tears poured from his eyes. He was doing his best to stop them, but nothing can stop the flow of tears concerning the loss of a loved one.

"Children, your mother is beckoning."

"No father!" Gretl cried, throwing herself at the side of my bed.

"I must darling. I love each and every one of you more than you can possibly know. I hope that you all succeed in everything. I love you."

I leaned back and allowed myself to be lead into the inviting white light.

I saw a figure, backlit by the blinding light, but I'd know that body anywhere. Maria was waiting for me. I went to her and pulled her into my arms.

"I promised you I'd be here," she whispered. "Welcome."

I couldn't find my voice, but every part of me was screaming:

_I love you._

**Okay...that was depressing. But they're together again! Look for heaven. Please leave me a review. ~Mangotango101**


	17. Epilogue

**Whew, it's been a long ride. I'd like to thank all my reviewers and people to favorite-ed or story alter-ed me. I know I haven't mentioned you guys yet, but you are the reason I finished this story and the reason I write. So a heartfulet thanks to all of you.**

**It's been 366 days since I posted chapter 1. I hop that this story has done everything you wanted it to do. You followed Maria and Georg through everything, just as I did. You are awesome.**

**So here's the last chapter, and I hope that it lives up to expectations. I just want to make it clear that this is not how I exactly believe what the after life is like, but I though it makes sense for Maria (and GEorg.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: anything you recognize is not mine.**

Maria POV

A sense of complete peace came over me as I walked towards the light. I saw Mother Abbess waiting on the other side.

"Welcome to heaven, child. You are in Jesus' hands now," she smiled at me in the same comforting way that she always had.

I looked at her. She looked just as she had when I was a proselyte. Her eyes twinkled and her demeanor radiated warmth.

"Mother Abbess, now what do I do? My worldly time is gone. What is left?" I asked her timidly; I was apprehensive of the answer.

"Well child, you may do whatever pleases you. We will give you a house to live in. You no longer have to participate in worldly actions such as eating, sleeping, or even breathing. You may do so out of habit, of course, but you need not. You may go anywhere you please. There are no restrictions in heaven."

"May I see my family?"

"But of course. In every house there is a viewing box. Through the box, you say the name of the person that you would like to see."

"Thank you. Where may I go to pray?"

She looked at me with knowing eyes.

"There is a chapel over here. I will take you."

"Thank you."

We walked to the most beautiful chapel I had ever seen. The stained glass windows rose high above my head, letting in the warm rays of the sun. There was a large crucifix at the front of the chapel and gorgeous ornaments surrounding the pews.

I knelt to pray to Jesus. It made me feel funny knowing that I was closer to him than I ever had been.

I finished my prayers and went to see my house. It was the house that I always dreamed of having. There was a wraparound porch, a balcony connecting to my room, and a terrace is the back. It was painted a pale blue and looked perfectly lived in. It felt like home.

The first thing I did was go to the window where I could see my loved ones on earth.

"Georg Von Trapp," I said clearly into the glass, feeling slightly foolish.

The glass seemed to quiver and as though it was a static television, Georg's beautiful face came into focus. I inhaled sharply, seeing the pain that was written across his face. His eyes lost their sparkle, and his entire body looked defeated. Liesl approached him and asked him something. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to gazing off into the distance.

His mouth began moving quickly, and I could only assume he was praying. He closed his eyes tightly and a tear slipped out of the corner. I felt tears in my own eyes when I saw the hurt splayed across his face.

"Oh Georg, I'm sorry I left you."

Life in heaven was peaceful. There was nowhere to be, no one to see, and nothing to do. I mostly sat around watching my family.

The years passed as I watched three more grandchildren being born, my oldest grandchild being married, and my grandchildren's first day of school.

I didn't only watch the happy times. Mostly I watched Georg. He was deteriorating faster than I had after the doctors told me that I was terminal.

Five years from the exact day I had died, I saw Georg on his deathbed. Part of me was rejoicing because he would finally be with me again, and part of me was melancholy, knowing that my family would have to say good bye.

I heard his last words and knew that it was time to meet him by the light.

I went to the greeting center and stood as close to the border as I could. I saw his figure appearing at the other end of the tunnel. He walked slowly towards me, a huge smile on his face. I knew that we were finally resting in peace.

* * *

Georg POV

"Maria," I said, almost reverently.

"Georg," she said the same way.

I ran the last couple yards to pull her into my arms. I spun her around and we both wept.

"I've missed you," I said, tears shining in my eyes.

"I've been watching you," she told me

"Maria, you look just like you did when I first met you. But how?" I held her at arm's length to examine her.

"Well in heaven, a person is seen as they were at the healthiest, happiest time of their life. To me, you look just as you did at the time that I met you," she explained.

"That's interesting. I'm glad that I can see you as this Maria forever than the last Maria I saw."

"Me too."

"So what now?" I asked her.

"Well, you're in heaven now. You no longer have to eat, sleep, or even breathe. You can either live with me or in your own house. Or we can get a new house all together. We can watch our family simply by saying their names."

I smiled at her, trying to convey how excited I was about our new life together.

"Let's go find our house," I told her.

We walked down the main street, passing shops, restaurants (even though we didn't have to eat), and bookstores. Everything was brightly colored. The weather was perfect – warm but not hot with a light breeze. People were milling about, but no one really stopped to talk to each other. Maria led me to what I assumed was the residential area. There were plots of land with some of the strangest houses.

"What's with the houses?" I asked, especially curious about a house that seemed to be upside down.

"Well, everyone gets a house that is their dream house, no matter how outrageous it is."

I laughed for what seemed like the first time in years.

"So where's our house?" I asked.

"It's not here yet. We have to find an empty plot, and then our house will appear."

We continued walking in silence for several minutes until we found a secluded plot that was not already someone else's. I turned to tell Maria, and when I turned back around, the perfect house was nestled comfortably on the plot. It was almost an exact replica of the villa in Austria. Maria knew that I had been pinning for that house ever since we escaped, and I was overjoyed that we could finally live there again.

"Do you want to go inside?" Maria asked quietly.

"Yes," I breathed.

We walked inside, and it was as if we had walked into Austria. The views outside the windows were just like the views at the villa.

"This is heaven," I said with a smile.

Maria laughed.

"Welcome home love," she said.

I kissed her lightly, throwing years of pent up passion into it. She moaned and clicked the door shut.

"I love you, Maria."

"And I you."

We began our lives in heaven together, frequently reminding each other that nothing comes from nothing.

**Wow, it's really done. I hope you liked this and that you will leave me a review to tell me how you feel. It's been a wild ride, and i couldn't hope for better people. to share it with than you. So as they say, so long, farewell...**

**Mangotango101**


End file.
